Saddle Up and Giddy Up
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: AU, AH, Charlie and Renée Swan own a horse ranch in Montana. Bella has been around horses all her life, a true country girl. Diablo Ranch gives lessons on their 25,000 acres of land. The Cullen’s show up at the ranch. Is this a love story, or a friendship
1. Face to Face

**NEW IDEA!**

**Summary- **AU, AH, Charlie and Renée Swan own a horse ranch in Montana. Bella has been around horses all her life, a true country girl. Diablo Ranch gives lessons on their 25,000 acres of land. The Cullen's show up at the ranch. They were being banished there by Esme and Carlisle for being too spoiled. Bella and her family will show them how to be tough, while falling in love.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. This is just a fanfic, I make no money. **

**Bella POV, 18 years old**

The new meat should be arriving soon with their parents fancy car. Man, sometimes I hate the rich people. Most of them are so spoiled, that money comes out of their ears. Jackson sneezed, trotting easily through the pasture towards the entrance to the ranch. Charlie was off with Porkchop, getting some chickens and cows. I never go with them because I know I'll get attached to a cow, and we won't be able to eat it. The Montana sky seemed to go on forever and ever. Quite breathtaking. I heard the honking of a fancy car in the distance. Here we go. A shiny black Mercedes Benz pulled up onto the ranch property.

"Ho." I stopped Jackson as I got off of my adorable black quarter horse. I tied his reins to the hitching rail, tight, because Jackson likes to get out and start havoc with the other horses. A man that I would guess to be in his late twenties got out of the car. His hair was a creamed blonde, and his eyes a bright blue. A woman got out of the passengers side. Her hair was caramel colored, as were her eyes. She was short, but looked tough. Walking over to them, and their fancy car was easy, it was finding something to say to these rich folk that was difficult. The man stuck out his hand, and I shook it gingerly.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. We called last month about leaving our kids here for a year. There in the back." A year with a bunch of spoiled, rich, brats. Oh how wonderful.

"Pleasure to meet you, Carlisle. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter. If ya want to get your kids out now, you can. I'll show them the way to the guest house. There is five of them, right?" I asked, tapping my boot lightly on the ground. He nodded, and went to the back door of the car.

"Children, get out." He told them. The first out was a lady with pixie cut black hair, and an exuberant smile. She was shorter than most, and looked to be buzzing with energy. The second out was a well built male, with honey blonde hair. He was standing in an official position, while holding onto the smaller girl. Incest, much? A lady with golden blonde hair, and a model like figure got out next. Her hair was wavy and flowed down her back. She was tall, and looked mean. She hasn't seen mean yet. I snorted quietly to myself as the next Cullen kid got out. He was a broad built male, with curly brown hair. He looked like he could beat the stuffing out of anyone. The last out was a man with a bored form, and tousled bronze hair. His face showed utter boredom, as did his emerald green eyes. His eyes were captivating, as was his beauty. Like I'd ever tell him that though.

All of their faces showed of shock once they took a look around. I had to stop myself from laughing. Renee came out of our ranch styled house, running over to us.

"Mom, meet the Cullen's." I told her. Renee smiled, her bright perky energy already showing affection towards them. Jackson whinnied, pulling on his reins. "Jackson." I hissed, leaving the rich kids and going to my horse.

"I'm Renee Swan, it is wonderful to meet you!" She practically squealed. That's mom for ya. She has so much energy, that she doesn't know what to do with it. I untied Jackson, and put my foot in the stirrup. I climbed on, and he pranced over to Renee. I rolled my eyes, as I stopped him. "Well, howdy there Jackson." She gently rubbed his nose.

"I see you people are a tad bit afraid and angry that you're here." I pointed out, looking at the Cullen children. The pixie one looked furious at her father, as did the rest. Carlisle and Esme smiled, taking their cellular phones and other electronic items. Carlisle got out all the luggage, which was a lot. Carlisle and Esme got in the Benz and left the ranch slowly.

"So, what are your names?" Renee asked, leaning against Jackson.

"I'm Alice." The pixie one answered in a strained voice.

"Jasper." Said the man that got out of the car after her.

"Rosalie." Said the really gorgeous girl with cold blue eyes.

"Emmett." The man with the curly hair said.

"I'm Edward." The gorgeous man spoke. His voice had a tint of a British accent. Wonderful, rich Britain kids.

"Nice to meet you all. If you just follow Bella and Jackson here, she'll lead you to where you'll be staying." Renee said, friendly. Alice nodded.

"Right this way." I told them as the picked up their suitcases. This should be one hell of a year. I walked with Jackson, while Emmett was right behind me. Hmm, should I? Just a little bit of a warm welcoming. I pinched Jackson's ear, really hard. Jackson kicked his right hind leg out, and all you heard was a scream. I looked back over my shoulder. Emmett was doubled over, and holding his thigh. The others sure did look shocked. Rosalie ran to him. "You might not want to walk behind a horse. Just a fair warning." I said, and kept walking. Oh yeah, this should be interesting. Once I reached the blue and yellow ranch house, I turned out Jackson in the round pin. Unlocking the door, and stepping inside was mainly awkward for them. "Well, here's where you'll be staying. At 6:30 on the dot, come back up to the main house. That's when we have dinner. Enjoy your stay at Diablo Ranch." I put on my fake cheery smile as I left. I wonder what could be running through their heads right about now.

**Alice POV and Thoughts**

Just because I went over the credit card limit once, doesn't mean that Carlisle has to drop me in this hell hole! Does he hate us or something? I hate farm animals! I hate farm people! They are all so smelly and disgusting. I swear as soon as I get my hands wrapped around Carlisle's throat, that will be the end of this!

**Jasper POV and Thoughts**

I could tell that Alice was furious at Carlisle. I cannot really say the same for me. I don't like how he tricked us into thinking we were going to New York. I do love ranches and farm animals. I used to live on a farm back in Texas. Maybe this won't be so bad.

**Rosalie POV and Thoughts**

Damn Carlisle! Damn him! He put us in a deserted ranch to rot in hell! Why? I used too much money on the credit cards, once or twice. That doesn't mean we have to be banished here! I cannot stand farm animals. They scare the living shit out of me. You never know if a chicken can sneak into your house late at night and eat your brains out.

**Emmett POV and Thoughts**

Farm animals are alright. This ranch is alright. The thing that isn't all right is a pissed off Rosalie. She never ever wants to do it when she is pissed. Damn Carlisle.

**Edward POV and Thoughts**

This year should be an interesting year. I most definitely want to learn about that ranch girl, Bella. She is gorgeous. I've never really met a farm girl. I wonder if she made her horse kick Emmett on purpose. I'm a little wary about later today and the rest of our year here.

**Bella POV**

Jackson trotted back over to Renee. "What do you think of them kids?" She asked, staring up at me. I shrugged.

"Spoiled rich brats." I sighed, laughing as I did. Renee laughed.

"I guess we'll just have to change that. Tomorrow Alice and Rosalie are going to get their horses, along with the others. Tack them up, right, and take them for a ride through the pasture." Renee told me. I sighed, nodding as I went to un-tact Jackson. Tomorrow will be interesting.


	2. Surprise Reunion

**6:30 on the dot.**

**Bella POV**

I finished setting the food on the table. The richies haven't arrived yet. Nor has Charlie. It was not like him to be late for anything, especially dinner. I wasn't exactly worrying about him either. Charlie and Porkchop can take care of themselves. The doorbell, which sounds like a cow bell, rang to the house. I answered, and of course it was the rich kids. Alice was first in the door, Jasper behind her. The others came in soon after.

"Being punctual is something hard to learn." I murmured, shutting and locking the door. Edward snorted, and sat in the chair closes to Renee. They all sat around the table quietly, while Renee came in with the steak, humming Amazing Grace.

"Let us pray." Renee said, taking Edward's hand, and my own. I bowed my head, feeling the eyes on me. Renee said the prayer, and I was the only one that said Amen with her.

"So, your from where exactly?" I asked, my voice a tad bit bitter as I cut my steak. Alice looked at it grossly, but ate it silently. Rosalie did the same.

"Seattle." Figures, I snorted in my mind as Jasper spoke. A sudden ring of the cow bell made me jump onto my feet to answer the door. Renee gave me a stern look, but I blew it off. I answered the door, and was shocked at what I saw.

There stood a dashing, dark brown haired, blue eyed man. I screamed, jumping up onto Hunter and wrapping my legs around his waist. Everyone else was on their feet, staring at us. He laughed, holding me tightly.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you weren't coming back till next month!" I shirked, hugging him, but moving my feet. Renee squealed, coming to hug him.

"Me too!" She said, letting go.

"I guess they just decided to draft me back now. Um, who's the company?" He asked, staring at the Cullen's.

"Oh, these are the Cullen children. They will be staying with us for a year." Renee said. "Everyone, this is Hunter. Hunter, this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Join us for dinner." Hunter nodded, patting his stomach. I smiled at him, taking my seat. He sat next to me.

"Not to be rude, but who are you? How are you related?" Alice asked, eating her baked potato. Hunter smiled, generously.

"I'm not related. Yet. I'm Bella's fiancée." Edward's jaw nearly dropped. I wanted to laugh, but I contained it. I guess I should of said something about that, huh. I shrugged, and continued eating my food.

Charlie came home around 7:30, with Porkchop and 20 cows. I guess rounding up took a bit of time tonight. Hunter got his room back, and I headed to mine.

**Morning!**

I awoke before dawn broke, as usual. I changed into my black camisole with a flannel short sleeved shirt over it, with my boot cut western jeans, boots, and my cowboy hat. Renee was fixing up some brunch, when I met her in the kitchen.

"Go get the Cullen's. Give em' five minutes to get dressed, and get their butts to the hitching rails. Saddle up…"Renee started off…

"and giddy up." I smiled at her, taking an apple. I headed up to the other ranch house, kicking the door in like always. I took the cowbell off the coffee table and rang it like crazy. I heard many groans of annoyance. "Get up! You got five minutes to be dressed and out by the hitching rail! Or I'll skin you!" I hollered into the house, leaving the cowbell on the table.

Jackson was rearing in his stall when he saw a dog run by. I laughed at him, putting his black halter on his face. I hooked his lead rope to it, and brought him to the hitching rail. I tied him up real tight, making sure he cannot get out. Last time that happened, I was chasing him for a hour. I got his grooming kit out, and took the brush out. I cleaned him up, making sure he was brushed good.

I got his saddle pad out, and put it on his back. I walked back to my shed, and got my western saddle. Most people would think it was heavy, but it's not. I tossed it on him, and got it situated. Alice was the first out of the house, and damn was she in something.

She had on a pink tank top, and pink jeans, with pink boots. I rolled my eyes at her. Rosalie's outfit was worse. She had on a red bikini top, and light blue hot pants. I gagged at hers. The guys all looked decent.

"Come pick your horses. I'll say whether you can have them to use or not." I told them, walking towards the stalls. We passed by Tilly, my black and white paint mare. She's only 11 years old and 16 hands. Really fast too.

"I want this one." Edward spoke up. I smirked to myself, putting her halter on and giving her to Edward. We passed by Ginger, my 16 year old Palomino, only 13 hands.

"I'll get this one." Emmett said, unlocking her stall, and surprisingly putting her halter on right. We passed by Sassy next. She's my black Arabian, 15 years old, and 15 hands.

"I'll take her." Jasper said, going in and putting the halter on right, again surprisingly. We continued on past Barzona. My 14 year old, 10 hand, brown Arabian. Alice took him, because he was short. We passed by Carson next, and Rosalie got him. He's 12 hands, and 19 years old, buckskin. I put the halter on for Rosalie and Alice. We headed back to the hitching rail. I tied up all the horses.

"Go get saddle pads for each of your horses." I was surprised they knew what the saddle pads were. "Ok, next, get your saddle." Alice, Rosalie, and Edward couldn't carry their saddles. I had to set all the saddles up correctly, along with the stirrups.

"How do you get on the horse exactly?" Alice asked. I laughed, going over to her.

"Put your foot in the stirrup, and hold onto the horn. Pull yourself up and toss your leg over, but don't kick the horse. Keep you heels down, and don't put your foot all the way in the stirrup. You first have to put the reins and bit on." Alice seemed totally lost. I groaned, going and getting the reins for all of them. I put them in, and fixed them up.

"Ok, can we get on?" Emmett looked itching in his pants to get on the horse. I nodded, going over to Jackson. I hoisted myself on him. I felt someone getting on back of him. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hunter. Apparently we're riding double.

"Ah!" Alice shrieked as she got on the horse. Barzona sneezed, holding still. Rosalie got on backwards, kicking Carson as she did. Carson started to canter away. I rolled my eyes, getting off my horse, and getting on Tilly. I galloped over to them, catching up easily. Blackjack is the fastest of my horses, being only 5, and a barrel racer. I pulled Rosalie onto Tilly, and grabbed Carson's reins.

"Ho." I said, and Carson stopped.

"What did you just call me?" Rosalie snapped, glaring at me.

"I was telling the horse to stop, smart ass." I told her, pushing her off Tilly. I helped her onto Carson, making sure she got on right. I dragged Tilly back to Edward, handing her off.

I got back on Jackson, with Hunter behind me. I smiled at him, and started to walk towards the pasture. The others were following behind me. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, were doing good on the horses, but Alice and Rosalie were doing terribly. We didn't even make it to the pasture before someone fell off.

"Walk him. I'm gonna go get on with princess over there." I told Hunter, kissing his cheek as I got off Jackson. I hoed Barzona, and climbed on in back of Alice. I took a hold of the reins and squeezed my ankles. Barzona started to trot. Alice screamed, holding tightly onto the horn. When Alice screamed, Tilly reared.

"Dammit Alice!" Edward hollered, falling off Tilly. I clicked my teeth, making Tilly come to me so she couldn't trample him.

"Are all of you rich kids so stupid? You can't scream on a horse, because it spooks them. It's not rocket science." I snapped at all of them. Rosalie gave me a glare, and I sent one right back in her direction. "Alice, can you handle walking the horse on foot?" I asked her, slowing Barzona down, and sliding over onto Tilly. Alice nodded.

"Well, just cause you're a farm girl doesn't mean you know everything." Rosalie snapped at me. I gave her a glare. "I bet you don't know anything about fashion." She snorted.

"Wanna put money on that." I told her as Edward got on behind me. She nodded.

"50 bucks." She said. "Who created Gucci?" She asked. I snorted. This was too easy.

"Guccio Gucci" I told her, smugly. Rosalie was dumbstruck as I made Tilly trot away. "I expect my money by the end of the day." Hunter was laughing once I caught up to him. I stood up on the saddle, and leaped from Tilly to Jackson. Everyone was awed, watching me. I just shrugged.

"Showing off?" Hunter whispered, and I giggled. Edward made a disgusted face at us.

"How am I supposed to earn 50 dollars by the end of the day?" Rosalie shrieked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Why don't you sell those stripper shoes of yours?" I suggested, making Jackson canter through the low grass of the pasture. Rosalie gasped at me, making her horse trot. I rolled my eyes as Hunter held onto the reins.

"How was Iraq?" I asked him, laying my head on his back. He sighed, squeezing my thigh.

"Scary. There are so many bombs, and lock drills that you never really get a chance to see what is going on." He shuddered, making Jackson trot.

"I'm so glad your back." I whispered, hugging him. He smiled, I think, because his cheek bones went up.

This should definitely be an interesting year.


	3. Weird Stuff

Hunter was really helpful with the rich kids. I mean, yesterday, they all learned how to ride. Surprising, I know. Today, Dale and I are supposed to go out with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett into the far west of our land. Dale is like a brother to me. He's been working for my dad since the early 90s. Hunter said he'd probably come with. Renee is going to teach Alice and Rosalie how to get the eggs from the chicken coop, and how to clean up the horses after riding.

The sun poured into my room, and I groaned. I had been awake for awhile, but not really ready to move. I sighed, getting out of my queen sized bed. I pulled on a light yellow camisole, jeans, boots, and my white hat. I left my brown hair down, and headed out to the barn.

Renee was busy getting the brats up. Hunter was saddling up Jackson for me, along with Ginger, Tilly, and Sassy. I smiled at him, before going to get his horse, Fred. He's 13 years old, a brown and white paint, only16 hands.

I put the halter on, taking Fred out of his stall and getting on bareback. I know how to handle horses. We walked over to Hunter and the other horses. I hopped off the horse, tying him up.

Hunter came over to me. I smiled gently at him. He gently pecked my lips. I smiled at him again, going to get Fred's grooming kit. I groomed him the best I could, knowing that he'd just roll once in the turn out pin. I got Fred saddled up, and Hunter got on. I jumped on Jackson. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came outside, dressed decently, and they all got on their horses. Dale was on his horse, Poseidon. I trotted over to him, hugging him the best I could.

"Well," Renee said, coming to the hitching rail. She was probably going to get the girls up. "Saddle up…" She started, winking at me.

"and Giddy Up." I smiled back at her, before taking off in the direction of what Dale and I call Fucking Far Away. Or, the FFA. Dale came up beside me. I adjusted my rifle on my back. We always take our guns with us. We never know if we'll see a mountain lion or cougar. Edward was coming up on the side of me, with Jasper and Emmett winging him.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Emmett asked, moving over by Dale. Dale smirked at me subtly, before answering Emmett.

"Fucking far away." Dale said, laughing. I laughed with him. Emmett became wide eyed and quiet. "Jeez kid, I'm only kidding." Dale said, laughing.

"What's it like out there?" Jasper asked, coming beside Edward. Dale winked at me, before smiling.

"It's like nothing you've ever seen before. Scary shit I tell you. Bella and I ran into a couple of escapee asylum people out here. Of course, Bella took on the bigger psycho. She has a competitive streak. We killed them and tossed them in the lake out here. Fun experience." Dale gave a tiny insane laugh. I glared at him, before laughing.

"Well, that's partly true. We didn't kill them. We only sedated them and brought them back to their asylum." I explained what Dale didn't. Emmett looked a tad bit less frightened.

I gave Jackson a gentle kick, to start trotting. Dale, and the others did the same.

"So, when does school start up again, Bells?" Dale asked, keeping good pace with me.

"Not until college. Which, I don't know when I'd like to do that. I mean, the colleges in Montana are far away from here. Unless, I go to the small community college up in town, then I'd have no other choice but leaving the ranch for four years. Which, I really don't want to do that." I sighed at the end of my statement. Dale was nodding, probably agreeing with me.

"What about you kids? Are you planning on going to college?" Dale asked the richies, looking back at them. Emmett and Jasper shook their heads, while Edward nodded. Dale shrugged.

A howl of a wolf in the distance, far distance, made Emmett and Jasper jump. I sniffed the air around the tiny little barn up here.

"Something's dead." I murmured, stopping Jackson, and getting off. "Stay." I told my horse. Dale sniffed but then looked confused.

"Must be the Indian blood in ya." He laughed, slightly, doing what I did. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stayed on their horses. I pulled my rifle out of it's case, and slowly progressed towards the slightly open barn. I gave Dale the sign of three.

"One." He mouthed. I mouthed back two. When he mouthed three, I kicked in the door, and jumped inside with my rifle pointed at a slaughtered cow. Dale cringed when he came inside.

"An animal couldn't have done this. This was cut, with a blade." I murmured. My voice was deathly angry, and sorrowful. "I want my cattle off the mountains by tomorrow." We both left the barn, getting on the horses, and turning back towards the ranch.

"What did you find?" Jasper asked, his voice curious.

"A slaughtered cow." Dale answered for as I was in thought. Who would do something like that? It definitely wasn't no cougar.

"Keep on going to the ranch. I'm goin' to swing by and talk to Buck." I told Dale, going towards the west. He nodded. I reached Buck's house within minutes. I hopped off Jackson, tying him up at Buck's hitching rail. I went inside the tiny cottage.

"Buck! Listen, all y'all. I want my cattle off the mountains by tomorrow. Some cow was slaughtered." I said, my voice commanding and in control. Buck snorted.

"It was probably just cougar." He said, running his hand through his blonde wavy hair.

"Not unless cats carry knives these days. It was slaughtered. Cut up into tiny pieces. Get my cattle off the mountains by tomorrow afternoon." I warned, leaving his house, and heading back to the ranch.

Apparently Dale or Hunter had informed Charlie, because he was deep in thought when I got back.

I passed by Alice and Rosalie grooming Barzona and Carson. Alice was brushing the wrong way on his coat, as Rosalie was too.

"Other way Alice. Brush downward, not upward." I said, hopping off Jackson, and tying him up. I un-tack him, and brought him to the turn out. I'd probably get on later. Some weird stuff is going on with the cattle, and I am going to find out who is doing it.

**Sorry for the late update. I've added pictures of the horses, and characters onto my photobucket. Just go to my profile here on FanFiction, click photobucket link, and enter the Saddle Up album. **


	4. Friendships

**I'm letting you know that this probably won't be ExB. **

**Getting Cattle Off The Mountains**

I should have thought twice about bringing Alice and Rosalie along for this. They are scaring my cows with their freaking pink boots!

"Just go by the hay! Dammit!" I finally shouted at them, shooing them off towards the hay. Buck chuckled, moving the cows towards Lily. I flipped him off.

**Next Day**

I awoke with a start. Cold sweat was dripping down my forehead, and covering my entire body. I had _**the **_nightmare again. "HUNTER!" I screamed, my voice nearly cracking my window. Within 30 seconds, he was in my room, holding my face between his hands.

"What happened, sweetie? Everything is alright." He murmured, cradling me against his muscled chest. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like rain.

"I had the nightmare again. The one of you being killed in Iraq." I sobbed into his chest. My nightmare came back into my mind.

_Hunter was in his green army suit, with his pack on his back. His face was dirty, and his body looked sore. He was walking through the tall green grass of Iraq. Then, suddenly, a bomb went off twenty feet in front of him. He screamed, ducking for cover. Some notzi came up behind him, and shot him thirty times in the skull, with brains flying everywhere. _

I shuddered, and began to cry harder.

"I'm here, baby. I'm still alive. Look at me," Hunter begged, tilting my chin to look into his eyes. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you. Ever. I swear to you." Hunter kissed my quivering lips softly, breaking the horrific trance I was in.

"Don't leave." I begged, as he was leaning us back into the bed. Hunter kissed my lips softly again.

"I'll never." I fell back asleep in his strong arms.

**5:30 am**

I awoke this time peacefully. Hunter was sleeping softly, with me in a barricade of his arms. I slipped out of his grasp, and started to change. I pulled on a black bikini top, jeans, and my boots. I also pulled on my hat and belt. Hunter was smiling, looking at me. I smiled back at him, going and kissing him softly.

"Good morning to you too." He murmured happily, getting out of bed, and heading to his room to change. I laughed, going outside. I was planning on taking the richies shopping for some country clothing, and then I was going to do chores.

I think that I should start with the chores first. I still need to teach them how to clean the horses stalls and feed. Hunter met me at the door to their house, and he knocked.

Before anyone could answer, I heard Renee yelling for me. I sighed, giving Hunter a quick kiss, and walking over to Renee.

"You'll never believe who is coming today!" Renee shouted, exuberant. I laughed, and gave her a questioning look.

"Who?" I asked, leaning on the warm hitching rail. It was the middle of June, so it wouldn't start getting cold for awhile.

"Brooke!" Renee screamed. I gasped. Brooke is my cousin, well, practically my sister. We are so close, we are almost glued together. She went to Idaho for a college, and now she is back!

"No way! When is she getting here?" I asked, almost bouncing up and down. Renee smiled and pointed towards the gate. A 3500 Dodge Ram was pulling into the ranch. Brooke stuck her head out the window and waved. I screamed, running over to the moving truck. She was still driving towards me. I didn't think she was going to stop, so I jumped up onto the hood of her truck. She screamed, getting out of her truck.

"You learned how to jump higher! Finally!" Brooke hollered. I laughed, and jumped down into her arms. She looked so different! Her once brown hair was now blonde and brown, but it didn't clash. Her jade green eyes were full of happiness and the recklessness that I've missed.

"How've you been B?" I asked her, jumping out of her arms. She smiled.

"Good. College was so different. I didn't see any horses." I laughed and hugged her again. The richies were watching us with confusion. Renee walked over to us, beckoning for them to follow.

"This is Brooke, my niece. Be nice to her please. Brooke, this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie Cullen, they'll be here with us for a year." Renee said, giving Brooke a hug.

Brooke smiled, and said hello to them. Hunter came up behind me and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"Two of my favorite people." He laughed. Brooke jumped and hugged him. I guess I didn't mention it to her that he was discharged.

"Oh my God, Bella, you look so different. I can't get over it. You actually got your cleavage and ass back!" Brooke laughed. I blushed, but laughed.

"Well, you guys got chores. Brooke, come along, we'll get you settled in. Again." Renee said, dismissing us. Brooke smacked my ass as she walked away. I laughed at her. We've always had that relationship where if I call her a whore, and she calls me a bitch, we won't get mad. Unless, we seriously are in a fight.

Brooke's parents died when she was 8, and she lived with us ever since. She's 22, only 4 years older than myself.

Hunter and I led the rich kids over to the stalls. I grabbed the shovels from the over head covering the stalls. I handed one to each of them.

"Clean out your horses stall like this." I showed them how to clean their horses stall by demonstrating in Jackson's.

Alice made a disgusted face. "So you mean we have to shovel horse shit?" She asked, her voice squealing once I nodded. "Ewe! No! That's where I draw the line." She exclaimed. Jasper put his hands around her, trying to calm her down.

"No chores, no food." I shrugged, finishing up Jackson's stall. Hunter had disappeared to do Fred's stall during Alice's tantrum. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and surprisingly, Rosalie, went to work on the stalls. Alice stood, huffing. "I won't force you. You will. Soon, you'll get hungry. That hunger will eat at you until you starve and give in." I smirked before walking away.

"But-" Alice started to whine. I turned back to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking you guys shopping later for some appropriate clothing. Oh wait, you can't go unless your done doing chores." I smirked, knowing this would eat at her. I walked away, leaving her huffing and opened mouth. I peered over my shoulder to see her cleaning out Barzona's stall. I smirked to myself.

I found Brooke in the room next door to mine. "Hey whore." She said when she heard me knock. I laughed, and rolled my eyes.

"You want to go shopping with me and the richies?" I asked her, flopping onto her bed with her. She laughed, nodding.

"I haven't been shopping in like two months." I laughed with her. "So, when do I get to see your truck?" She asked. Alice bounded into the room, smelling horrible.

"I'm taking a shower, then we are going." She said. I laughed, smiling at her.

"When she's out of the shower." I answered Brooke's question. Brooke laughed as Alice disappeared to take a shower.

"So, when are you Hunter giving yourselves to each other?" Brooke asked, nudging my shoulder. I blushed, but laughed.

"On the wedding night. Which is in July." I sighed. Brooke smiled.

"I still can't believe your getting married and you're a virgin. Hell, I'm not a virgin anymore." I gave a shocked look. "Yep. I lost it to a guy named James Stevens. He was hot." I laughed at her. "I dumped him when he started beating me." I hugged her tightly. I'm going to shoot that bastard if I ever see him again. "He did tell me that he chased and stalked a girl named Alice Cullen. So, maybe it's her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to talk to Alice soon.

The guys decided to stay behind, so it would be just us girls. Alice and Rosalie rode in the bunk of my yellow 3500 Dodge Ram. Brooke laughed when she saw it.

The shopping trip hopefully will go well.

**Shopping**

The mall was only about an hour and a half away. I decided now was the best time to ask Alice about James. "Alice, do you know a James Stevens?" I asked her, curiously. I even heard her breath catch. She looked terrified from the rear view mirror.

"H-how'd you find out about him?" She stuttered, terrified. Rosalie had her arms around Alice in comfort.

"Brooke dated him, and he started beating her. She said that he said that he stalked and chased you. Is it true?"

"Yes. He raped me, and beat me to a bloody pulp. I ran away and met Jasper's family, they took me in, thankfully." Alice breathed.

"You don't have to worry about that here. If the fucker shows up here, I'll be waiting on the porch with my rifle." Alice laughed bitterly.

"He's much more dangerous than a rifle. He'll play mind games on you, and freak you out." Alice shuddered in the back.

"So, Rosalie, are you a virgin?" Brooke asked, bluntly. Rosalie blushed like a apple.

"No. Are you?" Brooke shook her head. She's always been out there.

"What about you little miss Bella?" Alice asked. I could a friendship starting to blossom out of this trip already.

"I am." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road. Alice and Rosalie giggled along with Brooke.

"Just like little Eddie." I had to laugh at that. Brooke smirked.

"He is kind of cute." She said. We all laughed at her as I pulled up to the mall. Alice smiled, letting out a sigh of delightedness. We all laughed at her and entered the mall.

I got them camisoles, western jeans, hats, boots, and plaid shirts. Alice didn't complain because I let her drag me into Victoria's Secret. More like, I was ambushed into going inside.

Alice made me buy a lacy red bra and thong set, for Hunter. I laughed, complaining that our wedding wasn't even until July. She ignored me completely.

"I think we've become friends." Rosalie gasped once we were on the way home. I laughed.

"Who would have thought it be possible?" I laughed softly, driving home. Rosalie smiled at me in the rearview mirror.

"I'm glad that we're friends." Alice sighed happily. I nodded, secretly, agreeing.


	5. Crazy Ride

**If you don't like Brooke liking Edward, than sorry. I'm not breaking Hunter and Bella up. Edward and Bella are going to be best buds. **

**Bella POV**

Alice and Rosalie looked appropriate for working on a ranch. I did a pretty good job.

Hunter smiled at me as I walked Blackjack to the hitching rail. He's my five year old black Bavarian Warmblood barrel racer. I always train him on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. We compete in shows sometimes. Hunter wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I haven't seen you ride him yet. God, you look sexy when you ride." I smiled back at him as I got out my grooming box. I brushed out BJ's black glossy coat, getting the dirt off him. I sprayed him with fly spray and got the hoof pick. For being only five, BJ was a calm horse, until you get on. He goes buck wild.

I cleaned his hooves and got the saddle pad. I tossed it on him, and got the saddle. I did the synch and the rear synch. I made sure it was tight enough. I got his bridle and bit. He took them easily, and I fastened the bridle tightly. Hunter shut the gate for cars to drive in and out, or horses. I led BJ over to the stepping stool and got on. My heels were down and my posture was calm.

Hunter opened the arena gate for me and sat atop it. The Cullen's came and joined him, along with Renee, Brooke, and Charlie. I walked around the arena three times before trotting around. Soon, I was cantering, and then at a gallop.

"Ho!" I demanded with force. BJ came to a sliding stop. I aligned him to the first barrel. The barrels were set up 80 feet away from each other. I was at the entrance gate, aligned towards the first barrel. I walked BJ to it slowly. He started to prance. He gets so excited when doing barrels. I calmed him down by see sawing on his bit. When I was 20 feet away I started to turn, and I made the turn tight. I led him through the routine about 10 times.

I put us back at the entrance gate. I galloped him to the barrel, turning tight. We galloped off towards the second barrel, making the turn tighter. BJ headed towards the third barrel, turning smoothly. I smiled as everyone applauded. BJ bucked and I hoed him. He didn't stop. Bad time for the horse to act up. He reared, and I held onto the horn to stay on the horse. He was at a canter and bucking like crazy. I stayed on the entire time, finally getting him to stop.

"I so would have gotten thrown." Alice said. I laughed. Blackjack bucked harder and tossed me off. I landed in the dirt with a thud. BJ started to canter away. I moved quickly, chasing him. My hand clasped around the horn, and I pulled myself onto the horse. This was typical for me.

The group of people were applauding. I smiled sarcastically at them before bringing Blackjack to a stop next to them.

"If you think this was impressive, you should see her on Angel." Brooke laughed, sitting on the rail. I smirked at her. Angel is my 7 year old, 19 hand, white stallion. She's a psycho horse.

"I'd like to see you ride Angel." Edward said, piping up. I shook my head.

"Not today. We have a special dinner with some of my dad's work buddies. We need to start getting ready now." I smiled at them before exiting the arena.

I walked Blackjack to the hitching rail and untacked him. I gave him a hard slap on his ass. Blackjack whinnied as I led him back to his stall. I shook my head at him when he looked at me.

"You're the one that decided to act up. It's not my fault." I shrugged at my horse and walked back to the house. The Cullen's, Brooke, Renee, and Charlie were all cleaning and getting food prepared. I joined in.

Twenty minutes before the guy was suppose to arrive, I went to shower and change clothes. I quickly blow dried my hair and slipped into my red, low cut, knee length dress. I added on red wedges. I smiled in the mirror and did light makeup. I headed back to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, changed, showered, and ready.

I sat next to Hunter. He took my hand in his. I couldn't help but smile at him. The doorbell or more like cowbell rang. Charlie and Renee went and answered the door. Three guys came into the room. They sat.

Dinner went unusually well. I fell asleep in Hunter's arms in my bed. Hope nobody notices.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. My baby girl, Amethyst Elizabeth was born on May 1****st****, three weeks early. I've been busy with her lately. I'm sorry. I might take a leave of absence, or not. Depends. I added pictures on Photobucket. **


	6. Colic

**Bella POV**

I knew I would be having a late morning. I had to help Renee. I need Alice to feed for me. I jogged down to the other ranch house in my pajama shorts and tank top. I knocked on the door. Alice answered lazily. "Feed Jackson for me, please." I begged. Before she could answer, I turned and ran back to my house.

"What do I feed him?" She asked, loudly. I turned and looked over my shoulder.

"One flake of hay and a scoop of grain!" I called. "Make sure there is no mold!" I entered back inside my house.

I pulled on my jeans, boots, and shirt as quickly as I could. I tossed my hair into a ponytail and made a dash for the pasture. Hunter was sleeping hard still. Today we would be doing yard work.

Renee was already pulling the weeds out of the ground. I leapt over the little wooden jump that Charlie made. Renee smiled at me as I started grabbing at the weeds. I saw Alice walked by with Barzona's and Jackson's food. Maybe she is learning something. Renee started singing a song she knew that I would have to join in on.

_Her daddy gave her, her first pony  
Then taught her to ride  
She climbed high in that saddle  
Fell I don't know how many times  
Taught her a lesson that she learned  
Maybe a little too well_

Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are going to show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry

She grew up  
She got married  
Never was quite right  
She wanted a house, a home and babies  
He started coming home late at night  
She didn't let him see it break her heart  
She didn't let him see her fall apart

'cause Cowgirls don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
lessons in life are goinna' show you in time  
soon enough your gonna know why  
it's gonna hurt every now and then  
if you fall get back on again  
Cowgirls don't cry

Phone rang early one morning  
Her momma's voice, she'd been crying  
Said it's your daddy, you need to come home  
This is it, I think he's dying  
She laid the phone down by his head  
The last words that he said

Cowgirl don't cry  
Ride, baby, ride  
Lessons in life show us all in time  
Too soon God lets you know why  
If you fall get right back on  
Good Lord calls everybody home  
Cowgirl don't cry  


We smiled at each other. "Do you want to go to church this Sunday?" She asked, pulling more weeds out of the grass. I shrugged.

"It'd be nice to take the richies there and show them what religion is." Renee laughed softly.

"You think too lowly of people, Bells. Just because they came from the rich side doesn't mean that they aren't good people. You just got to remember that the good Lord created all of us equally." I smiled at my mom. Hunter joined us in the pasture, covered in alfalfa hay. He gave me a quick hug. Then he hugged Renee.

"Howdy." He said as he joined us in pulling the weeds. I smiled at him.

"Yá'át'ééh." I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Navajo speaking people." He muttered. I laughed.

"Why are you covered in hay?" Renee asked him lightly. Hunter grinned and it made my heart speed up.

"Dumping hay from the loading truck under the Ramada." I laughed at him.

We continued working like that for two hours. I heard a high pitched scream. Rosalie came running up to me like her life depended on it.

"Something is wrong with Jackson." She breathed. I dropped all the weeds I had in my hand and took off at a mad dash for Jackson's stall. Hunter, Renee, and Rosalie were right behind me. Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all surrounding Jackson's stall. I shoved through them to get to my baby.

He was pawing at the ground. He grunted as if to make himself throw up. Horses can't throw up. They don't have that tube we do. Shit.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. "He's been doing this for at least five minutes." Oh shit. Jackson was walking in circles. I stopped him gently. I felt the side of his stomach. Fuck! He's bloated. He didn't have any fresh poop in his stall either.

"He's going to colic!" I screamed at Renee. Her eyes showed 'shit'. "He's pretty much colicking" I looked around desperately. "Alice what did you feed him?" I asked her, rushed.

"I fed him grain and hay. Like you told me to do." She sobbed into Jasper's side. I looked in his feed bucket. The hay was moldy as was the grain. My glare pierced Alice.

"IT IS COVERD IN MOLD YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her. Hunter's hand had my shoulders. "GET HER OUT OF HERE OR I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Rosalie grabbed Alice and they left back to their house. Brooke came and joined us. She looked at Jackson, then at me.

"I'm a vet. Renee go get that shot I was telling you about. Quick." Renee took off like a bullet. Brooke came in the stall with me. I grabbed his halter from the side of his stall. Jackson brought up his back leg and kicked at his stomach. Shit. He walked to his water and then it happened. He fell over on his side and began to thrash. Oh shit!

"Fuck!" I swore. I had his halter on in a second and was trying to pull him up. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Brooke all tried to help. We got him halfway up and then he fell back down. I checked his gums. My air left me. They were pale white. "If we don't get him up then he is as good as dead." I pulled on the halter again. We barely got him up. I put the lead rope on him and walked him out of his stall. He needs to survive. Renee came back with the syringe. Brooke stabbed it into his neck. Jackson neighed and pulled back in his halter. I held onto him tightly.

"We need to lay him back down. The shot needs to spread through the body." Brooke told me. I walked him back to his stall. Jackson slowly laid down. I sat in the dirt by him with his head in my lap.

"Don't go." I sobbed. "Please don't go." The tears ran down my face onto Jackson's fur. Hunter stayed with me, but the others left out of privacy. I didn't notice. I didn't care either. All I wanted was for my baby to live.

I don't know how many hours passed. Jackson started to calm down a lot. He was sleeping. Alive, for sure. The sky started to darken. Hunter left and came back with a blanket. He wrapped it around us. I leaned into him with Jackson's head still in my lap.

"Brooke went and checked all the others. The hay was the same as Jackson's. She gave them all shots and they are doing fine. Seems like Jackson got the worst of it." I turned and looked at Hunter. That dumb bitch nearly took out half our ranch.

"We can't have stupid people making mistakes like this." I sighed, laying back into his lap. Hunter's hands went to my stomach. We laid like that forever it seemed like. I didn't care. I had my two men with me.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. My baby girl, Amethyst Elizabeth was born on May 1st****, three weeks early. I've been busy with her lately. I'm sorry. I might take a leave of absence, or not. Depends. I added pictures on Photobucket. **


	7. Autumn Burnt

Something hard nudged me in the stomach. I opened my eyes and Jackson was standing above me. I smiled and got to my feet, petting him all over. He survived the colic! I jumped onto his back and he reared up, neighing. I smiled and did a yee-haw. Hunter jumped to his feet as I was loving on Jackson. Hunter grinned at me, happy to see me so happy. I jumped off of Jackson and kissed him softly on the nose. "I love you."

Hunter wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling. I leaned back onto him and tilted my head up, kissing him softly on his neck. "And I love you too." Hunter picked me up and turned me around, walking out of Jackson's stall and up to the house. We entered the house quietly and he led me to my room, throwing me on the bed.

I smiled at him as he crawled in bed with me, laying his head on my shoulder. Everything was good.

**Morning **

Hunter woke me up somewhere around six in the morning. He said that Edward wanted to take me out for a ride. I sighed, getting dressed and ready, and went to saddle up Lighting. Lighting is only 6 years old, but she's a good Hanoverian. Edward surprisingly already had Tilly tacked up and ready to go. I hurriedly got on Lighting and trotted to catch up with him.

"You wanted to go out on this ride why?" I asked him, leaning back in the saddle and relaxing.

"I just wanted to talk. Be friends, ya know." He said, ruffling his already ruffled hair. "So, does Brooke have a boyfriend?" He asked, cautiously of course. I shook my head.

"No. She just got out of an abusive relationship I guess. But there's something you need to know. Nobody in this family puts up with shit. If you start acting shady and flaky she's gonna dump your ass. We aren't fake and we are tough bitches." I told him, cantering off into the pasture with him behind me. I got positioned in the saddle to jump over the creak. Edward attempted. We both leapt over it graciously.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked as we walked through the trees and forest. I shrugged. "Why are you so stubborn and mean?" I sighed, thinking about it.

"I guess its because I've never had anything come to me easily and I have had to work for everything." Edward nodded, as if he was understanding me. "When I first met you guys, I didn't like you and I was jealous. You got everything you wanted while I sat and sweated my ass off throwing hay off the second floor of a barn to make 10 dollars. And your parents just seemed to love you so much." I explained.

"You don't think your parents love you?" He asked as we swerved through trees.

"I know they love me. But we never go out riding together like we use to. And when Hunter went to war, they didn't really seem to care. Charlie told Hunter and I that when we get married, we have to get our own house and we aren't allowed to live in the house we are in now. So, I'm using money that I saved up since I was thirteen and Hunter and I just fell in love to build us a house right here." I told him, stopping Lightning in a open field.

"You may think we got everything handed to us, but we didn't, fully. I worked my ass off to get my car and everything I had back and once I proved it to them that I can handle money, they started giving me things. It doesn't matter if your spoiled or poor, it matters what you make out of life and how you live." I smiled at Edward.

"Becoming a fortune cookie now?" He laughed. Something moved in the bushes in front of us. I had my shot gun out, ready. "who's there?" I hollered out, taking my aim at the bush.

Something sharp bit into my leg and I cried out, looking down into the autumn burnt eyes of a wolf.


	8. Family

**BPOV**

Lightning reared and I dropped my shot gun, holding onto the horn tightly. The wolf bit into my skin harder, growling. I winced and tried shaking it off. I was thrown off of Lightning when she reared again. The wolf took the opportunity to pounce on me. My breathing was hard. My blood was running stiff. This is the end. I'm not going to live. I won't be able to have sex with Hunter. Life is done.

The wolf's eyes met mine before I heard the loud gun shot. The wolf fell off me and I looked over to a pale white Edward. A breath of relief left me as Edward began to shake.

"I've never shot a gun before." He muttered, falling to his knees. I crawled over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You saved my life. Thank you." He hugged me back as I helped him get to his feet. Grabbing the horses, I brought them back over to us. We both mounted and hurriedly headed back to the main land. My leg was killing me once we got off. I couldn't hardly walk. Edward untacked both horses and put them in their stalls.

"Can you walk?" He asked me, sitting on the bale of hay next to me. I shook my head. He picked me up into his arms, carrying me inside the house. My leg was bleeding badly, and dripping down onto Edward. Edward put me on the counter.

Renee came into the kitchen from the living room. She saw us then gasped. "What happened to you kids?"

"A wolf attacked Bella." Edward said, taking off my shoes. Renee gasped and hollered for Brooke. She unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down off my body, leaving me in blue lacy boy shorts. Brooke came into the room, saw my leg bleeding and got the first aid kit.

They worked for about fifteen minutes. They put alcohol on my leg, Neosporin, and they wrapped it. The bite was about six inches deep. The screen door slammed and Hunter came into the kitchen as I was pulling my pants up. He gasped when he saw my bloody pant leg.

He hugged me tightly, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?" He murmured into my ear. I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to my bedroom.

"Bella needs some rest. So lets leave her alone. Hunter, you can stay if would like." Hunter nodded at Renee.

"Actually, Hunter, could Edward and I have a minute alone." Hunter gave me a confused look but left the room. Edward sat next to me on my bed. "Thank you again." He smiled.

"No problem. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I had to save you, or your mom would kill me." I gave him a light shove. Edward laughed and I joined in. Hunter knocked on the door so Edward got up and Hunter took his place.

He wrapped his hand around mine, squeezing it lightly. I smiled at him.

"I hate just sitting here on my ass. I just cant sit still." He grinned at me and laid beside me. We didn't talk, but there was no silence. It was like we were communicating with our eyes, body language and thoughts alone. It was perfect.

Next Day

I woke up bright and early like usual. My leg was feeling much better. I got dressed and headed out to the ranch, with a slight limp. Today I had to buck hay. The hay barn was open and all the hay was on the second floor. I headed up the stairs and began throwing bales of hay onto the first floor.

It took me an hour to get all of it done. I had sweat dripping down my forehead when I finished. I sat with my legs hanging off the second floor.

"Nice job." I heard Brooke comment. I sighed, leaning against the railing. She came up and sat by me. "Guess what?" She said, swinging her feet.

"What?" I asked, wiping my forehead off.

"Edward is taking me on a date tonight." I grinned. I was honestly happy for Brooke. She deserves a good guy.

"Don't wear your 'I fuck on the first date' shirt." She laughed and shoved me lightly. She left the hay barn and I sat there.

After another hour, I was giving Jackson a bath when I heard the gunshot. What now? I thought to myself.

I looked to where it came from. A Chevy truck was pulling into our ranch. Two guys were in the actual truck, and four other people where in the back. I recognized them to be some of my cousins. Shit! I forgot the reunion was today.

"Bells!" My cousin Tony yelled from the passenger side. I laughed and waved at them. I finished up Jackson's bath and took him back to his stall. I met my cousins on the front porch.

Billy is 18 like me. He had brown cropped hair and that redneck grin. Susan is 16 and a sweet little doll with blonde curls. Tony is 21 and a crazy redneck. Paul is 15 and a calm one. Mae is a crazy bitch who is only 14. Heather is 13 and she can get down with the rest of us.

I greeted each of them with a hug and led them inside. Tonight is going to be crazy. When the cousins come around, its always crazy.

Renee squealed and hugged them. She immediately began cooking dinner. I got out horses so we can all go for a ride.

**A/N in the middle! Horses names and who's riding. I will add pics later**

**Bella's horse- Jackson, 7 years old, 15 hands, black quarter horse, male**

**Charlie's horse- Cami, 16 years old, 14 hands, rust colored Hanoverian, female**

**Renee's horse- Belle, 17 years old, 13 hands, brown mustang, female**

**Edward's horse- Tilly, 11 years old, 16 hands, black and white paint, female**

**Emmett's horse- Ginger, 16 years old, 13 hands, Palomino, female,**

**Jasper's horse- Sassy, 15 years old, 15 hands, black Arabian, female**

**Alice's horse- Barzona, 14 years old, 10 hands, brown Arabian, male**

**Rosalie's horse- Carson, 19 years old, 12 hands, buckskin**

**Billy's horse- Lightning- 5 years old, 14 hands, Hanoverian, female**

**Susan's horse- Molly - 6 years old, 14 hands, Morgan, female**

**Tony's horse- Rolly- 8 years old, 16 hands, buckskin quarter horse, male**

**Paul's horse- Dreamer, 10 years old, 15 hands, American Paint, female**

**Mae's horse- Appy, 11 years old, 14 hands, Appaloosa, female**

**Heather's horse- Jay, 12 years old, 15 hands, Palomino, male**

Before ten minutes had passed, we were all on our horses and riding out towards the open dirt road.


	9. Race against time

We rode for about three hours before Renee and Charlie decided they were gonna go home. The rest of us just stayed out near the lake. Tony had rode off to the nearest store and only Brooke and I knew why. Like I said before, things get crazy when the cousins come around.

I pulled off my top, leaving me in my red bikini top. Brooke did the same. Hunter gave me a devilish grin. The sun beat down on us as we moved through the trees. Mae, Billy, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Susan all jumped in the lake, tying their horses to an old hitching rail. The rest of us were either on horse or on the ground.

I jumped off Jackson, taking the saddle and saddle pad off him. I took off his bridle and bit and put on his halter. I tied his lead rope to each side of his halter, making reins. Then I took off my jeans, leaving me in bikini bottoms. Hunter gave me a leg up onto Jackson, grabbing my ass as he did. I smirked back at him as I walked Jackson out into the water. As soon as it got deep enough he started swimming.

The Cullen's watched in amazement. Apparently, they didn't know horses could swim. Jackson and I swam around awhile before I walked him out. I jumped off him and he shook off some of the water on him. I petted his nose softly before tying him up.

Tony showed up on Rolly with two big bags hanging on the sides of the saddle. I pulled out my phone and told Renee that we'd be camping out by the lake tonight. She obviously said okay.

Tony tied up Rolly with the other horses and set the bags on the ground. He opened them up and revealed two big ass bottles of Patron Tequila, three or four bottles of Jack Daniels, five bottles of Balkan Vodka(strongest vodka made), and of course three 12 packs of MGD 64.

Mae and I both wolf cried, going towards the alcohol. Tony blocked our path. "Not till the sun starts going down a bit now ladies." We both gave him dirty looks. There was only about an hour or so till the sun would be setting anyway.

We all sat around talking and laughing till the sun started setting. I dove for the tequila, opening the bottle and downing some of it.

"Damn Bella." Emmett laughed, getting a beer. I shrugged, getting a glass and pouring the tequila in it. Hunter smiled at me, taking a bottle of Jack and sitting next to me.

"Hey baby." I smiled at him, taking sips of my drink. I was already starting to get a buzz. I went over and turned on the radio that we've had out here since we were younger. It blared out country music. Brooke and I started line dancing together, laughing our heads off.

Edward unsaddled all the horses and took them one by one over to the big corral located out here. Brooke smiled at him.

All of us continued to dance and drink the night away. I thought I heard something from the bushes but I ignored it. Maybe I shouldn't have.

**In the morning…**

Almost all of us woke up with blaring headaches. There were tons of empty bottles laying around. I drank an entire bottle of tequila by myself. Hunter lay beside me, holding his head in his hands. I got up to my feet and looked around. Then I made a realization. Alice and Brooke were missing. Fuck, my drowsy mind thought.

"Guys…where the fuck are Alice and Brooke?" I said, looking between the surrounding people. Everyone's faces held the same look of drowsiness and confusion.

"I don't even remember them being here last night." Rosalie murmured, rubbing her forehead. I swore under my breath and ran off towards the horse coral. Brooke's horse, Snape, was missing. I came back to the others very somberly.

"They're missing. My guess is that they were most likely kidnapped." I pulled on my hat and boots, grabbing my saddle.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked, nervously. I looked at all of them for once, realizing that these people are more than just friends, they are my family.

"We head back to the ranch, and then we send out search parties." I told them directly, walking away. They got smart and decided to follow.

**Next Scene**

I was at a full hand gallop, rushing back to the ranch. The others were following me, hastily. I noticed Rosalie wasn't even complaining about the gallop. We had to jump over the creak again. This time at a gallop. All of us landed fine.

I jumped off Jackson before we reached the hitching rail, tying him up quickly and running inside. I muttered to Renee what was going on and got the shotguns out. There was enough for everyone. I ran back outside and handed them to the people on the horses. I leaped back onto Jackson hastily.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Mae, Billy, and Heather go out towards the East. Jasper, Edward, Susan, Paul, and Tony head out West. Hunter and I will go the farther outsides of the ranch. Get moving!" I "yawed" at my horse and Jackson took off galloping towards the farther sides. Hunter and Fred were right behind us. This was a race against time.

**Cliffy :D Dont cha just love it? **

**Well, life's crazy. Hmm. I'd like everyone to tell me what their favorite horse is in this story :) Pwease. If i get 15 reviews on this chapter, the next update will be four or five pages long :)**


	10. Wrong day to mess with me

The long pasture finally came to an end as we kept galloping. I could see a blue Chevy parked just barely on Jim Nesmith's land. There was no sight of any people. I stopped Jackson and got off him with my gun. I walked up to the truck and looked in the back. Alice and Brooke were tied up but there was no sign of any other person.

I broke the front window with my gun and unlocked the doors. I pulled open the back door and slit the ropes with my knife. Brooke jumped out and hugged me tightly. Alice was straight behind her.

"What happened?" I asked, searching the truck. I found a note under the dashboard.

"Toby Smith, James's brother found us and said it was just a warning." Alice told me, reading over my shoulder.

_I see you've found them, but this isn't the last of us. We'll be back. You'll never know when. Just watch your back. _

I swore under my breath. "That fucker is dead." I hopped on Jackson with Brooke getting on behind me. Alice got on behind Hunter and we took off towards the main land. Hunter had called the others and said that it was over and we found them.

We all reached the ranch around dusk. After that, we talked about what happened and ate dinner.

"I have no clue of anywhere they could be." Alice mumbled, stirring her corn. I sighed.

"What happened has happened and we cant change it. But we will have to keep better watch around here." Charlie said in his gruff voice before getting up and going to bed.

Everyone disappeared, going off to do their own things. Hunter and I lay together in my bedroom on the bed.

"The wedding is in a month. Can you believe it?" Hunter murmured. I shook my head and sighed, leaning back against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Things are just so crazy." I whispered groggily. He kissed my forehead before I drifted into sleep.

**Three Weeks Later**

Things had finally settled down on the ranch. There were no sightings of James or Toby. Things were calm and peaceful. Brooke and Edward have become very public with their relationship. I always find them on the couch making out. It can be quite nerve racking.

It was only a week until the wedding and the nerves were setting in. July 10th was the day of the wedding and I couldn't possibly be more nervous than I am now. I focused my mind on something else besides the wedding.

Pulling my boots on, I went outside and got Angel. Angel towered over me at 18 hands. He is a big, stubborn, white stallion. I brushed him down and saddled him up softly because he is a bit cinchy. He took the bit easily for being a dick most of the time about it.

I pulled on my hat and walked him over to the round pin. I lunged the shit out of him before getting on his back. I walked him to the arena. He was fighting on the tight reins. His walk was almost a trot. I loped him up to a canter when he bucked hard. I grabbed my outside rein, pulling it behind my waist and slapping his ass. We went in circles for a great amount of time.

We both calmed down a bit. This fucker is super fast. The Cullen's were all sitting and watching. I stood up in the saddle and we took off galloping. He didn't buck this time because I wasn't restricting him from what he loves: galloping.

"Yaw!" I hollered as we rounded the first turn. Every single Cullen had their mouth open. Charlie jumped on the fence.

"Yee-Hawww!" He hollered loudly, wolf whistling. I lifted my hat to him, rushing around the arena.

"Whoa." We did a sliding stop. I jumped off Angel and patted his thick neck down. "Good boy." He whinnied with bravado at me.

I unsaddled him and took his bit out and he tore off, bucking and rearing. "Dad, let's turn out all the horses." Charlie grinned. I went and got five horses, walking them with only their halter. They know better than to run off. I sent them each through the entrance gate. They all took off bucking. Soon we had all our 28 horses turned out, and they were tearing it up in there.

Runt was the miniature, so he was in the middle, scared shitless. Angel stood over him protectively, like a big brother. I thought it was really cute so I took a picture of it.

Charlie and Renee went inside, looking serious. He had spoken to me earlier and said that Hunter and I aren't aloud to build the house out by the creak and we are going to stay living in the house with them. We both agreed quietly to it.

Hunter and I held hands, walking around the property. "One week." I smiled at him. He grinned hugely at me. He was walking towards me as I was backing up. I felt my back hit a huge pile of bales of hay. Hunter pinned me against the hay, kissing me with such passion I thought I would explode. I unconsciously slid my tongue into his mouth as his hands landed on my waist.

Hunter and I curved together perfectly. He is my life and I can't imagine life without him. He has always been there for me and he has never hurt me. He is the best guy that any lady could ever find.

His breath was on my neck, kissing down it softly. I tilted my head back, giving him better access while running my fingers gently down his back.

"Hello there, sorry to interrupt y'all, but Bella and I need to discuss wedding plans!" Alice's chipper voice said, pulling me away from Hunter.

"Save me." I told him, laughing. We were in the living room at their house, and she was writing everything down.

After two hours, the torture was finally over. I was excited for the wedding.

**Wedding Day**

Hunter was being pulled away from me at five in the morning. Alice, Brooke, and Rosalie all stood huddled over me. "Oh Lord." I said right before they drug me off. Alice forced me in the shower. I came out clean and shaven.

I sat on the bathroom counter with Rosalie at my face, putting on my makeup. When I was finished, I had on light eyeliner, mascara, sparkly blush, and tinted brown-purple eye shadow. I smiled at Rosalie before they attacked my hair.

When they finished, my brown hair was cascading down my back in waves of luscious brown curls. It looked drop dead amazing. I hugged them before going to put my dress on. Alice covered my eyes as I slipped into it. When I finally got to look, it was a tight upper sleeveless gown with a Cinderella like bottom. I put on my white high heel boots.

"I can't believe this. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me." I said, hugging my three best girl friends. They all hugged me back.

"Are you excited?" Brooke asked, smiling at me. I nodded. She smiled hugely. They all took off to get ready.

They came back in their light yellow strapless dresses that fit them all perfectly. Brooke was my maid of honor so her hair had a little flower band in it. They all looked drop dead gorgeous. I hugged them while we all headed towards the living room.

The wedding was being held out in the pasture. It was almost time to get out there. All my aunts, uncles, cousins, and old friends were here, sitting in the white chairs out in the pasture. There was a white carpet rolled down to an alter. Alice and Jasper were the first couple to go down the line, then Rosalie and Emmett, and then Brooke and Edward. Charlie met me at the beginning of the carpet.

"Bella, you have no clue how proud I am of you." He said. He had on his black hat and a suit. I smiled at him, giving him a hug. The wedding march started, but it was being played on guitar, requested by me. Charlie and I started our walk down the aisle.

Hunter was at the end by the alter. Boy, did he take my breath away. His black cowboy boots covered his feet, and his tux was gorgeous on him. The black cowboy hat he wore turned me on. It was really sexy on him. Charlie released me to Hunter, who shook his hand.

The pastor stood at the alter and began the ceremony. I was lost in the gorgeous words he was speaking, as I was in Hunter's eyes and face.

I whispered my I do to him as he did to me. When our lips connected, it felt like all the fireworks in the entire universe were going off. His hand wrapped around my waist as we walked back down the aisle. I never wanted to let go of him. I would go with him anywhere. I'd follow him through all of hells fires. His hand never let go of mine as we headed inside for the reception.

There were a ton of flashes from cameras going off. My aunts and uncles all came up, congratulating us. All of us were enjoying ourselves. There was country music playing, and tons of people were dancing. So much chatter was going on, I had no time to think. I couldn't seem to find Brooke anywhere.

"Hey, Edward, where is your girlfriend?" I asked him, carrying parts of my dress off the floor.

"She was getting your horses saddled last time I saw her." He said, taking a drink of the wine he had and socializing with some of my family. I headed out towards the stable. Jackson was saddled and ready to go, but Fred was still in his stall. I heard a scream and looked to where it was coming from. Brooke was being pulled into a blue truck.

"The fuckers picked the wrong day to come." I snarled, jumping on Jackson, and galloping off towards the truck. It sped out of there and I was on a high paced hostage run, in a wedding dress, high heels, and on my wedding day. How fucking great of a day? Those bastards picked the wrong girl to mess with.


	11. Moonlight and Starlight

The line of dirt behind me was incredibly thick. "Yaw!" I hollered, making Jackson speed up. I caught up to the truck and swung off into the bed. "Go home Jackson!" I trusted my horse and trained him well enough to go back. He nickered at me before turning and running back towards the ranch. Brooke gave me a fearful look from the back seat. I was crouched so the men couldn't see me.

We drove clear out to Jim Nesmith's property before they got out. The passenger I didn't recognize, but he got out and headed over to the drivers door. I jumped out on his side and crouched in the dirt.

"What do you want to do with the girl, James?" The passenger asked. I could hear a faint hum coming from James. I looked around the dirt, frantically trying to think of something. I saw one of Jim's famous smoke grenades. I smirked faintly to myself. I set it off just by them and jumped quickly into the truck. I grabbed Brooke and pulled her out into the smoke.

We ran for I don't know how long till we reached Jim's creak. We both plopped down onto the ground by the water, breathing hard.

"It's not over." She said. I shook my head.

"I've got a plan." I smiled deviously at her. "Let's get up to Nesmith's ranch though." I told her. We walked for about a mile till we reached his ranch. I let myself inside.

"Hello Bella." His wife, Maggie, said to me as I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and paper. I began writing the ideas that came to my mind.

"Mag, you got any clothes we could borrow?" I asked her, looking at my torn wedding gown. She nodded and disappeared down the oak wood hallway.

Brooke was reading over my shoulder as I wrote the letter. "I got it!" She exclaimed as she realized my plan. I smirked back at her.

"I'm ending this once and for all." I told her. I finished writing the letter and put it in an envelope. Maggie gave us a couple of wife beaters and jeans. We both changed quickly. I slid the letter into my back pocket.

"Can we borrow some horses?" Brooke asked her, "Your fastest." Maggie nodded. She went out and saddled up two of her fastest thoroughbreds. Brooke and I both climbed on each of them. I grabbed one of the shot guns from the holders and placed it in my case.

"Yaw!" I hollered. Brooke and I took off across the country land. We raced back to the blue Chevy that they had left. It was still mainly smoky. I tossed the letter on the hood before we took off galloping back to our ranch.

I leapt off of Starlight, and handed her to Brooke. I ran inside and told everyone what was going on.

"I left a note on the hood of their truck. It said to meet Brooke at the lake at dawn. I'm going to be there, ready to shoot." I explained to everyone sitting around. Emmett gave a big yee haw.

**Wedding night :D (you didn't think I wouldn't include that did you?)**

Hunter and I walked along the barn, doing the nightly feed. I had just poured Tilly's grain in when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled back at him. He threw me on his back and started walking towards one of our empty sheds. I could only wonder what he is up to.

He unlocked the shed and I looked inside. It was one of the bigger ones. And there was a mattress on the floor with satin sheets. There were candles lighting the shed. A stereo sat playing a Josh Turner song, "Your Man". He shut the door behind him. I smiled at him as he pressed me up against the wall.

His honey suckle breath was on my neck, leaving a tingling sensation. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rolled down my body. He started to slip Maggie's wife beater over my head.

His hands cupped my lower back as his soft lips left gentle kisses along my neck. I could feel his moist tongue sucking along my body. My knees went weak and we both fell to the bed.

I kissed him with so much passion, that I thought I'd explode. I pulled his shirt over his head. His muscular body was revealed to me. I rubbed my hands on his shoulders. Both our pants soon left our legs as we we're pressed skin to skin.

I grinded my hips up into him, making us both moan out a little bit. He kissed me softly, biting my lip. I felt him slip inside me, and I winced. The feeling was the most amazing feeling ever. We moved slowly at first, before we had to speed up to fulfill our needs. I craved his body. I craved his touch. I craved him.

I never thought the night would have gone so passionate. That night was the most amazing night of my life. We continued on for hours. When the time had come for us to stop, I knew I would miss feeling him inside me.

He made my world explode into a million different colors. I cried out in pure ecstasy. My body convulsed with my pleasure. We laid there on each other for what felt like forever.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me softly as we both started getting dressed. The sun was creaking barely over the mountains as we slipped out into the early morning. I grabbed his hand as we walked back to the house.

"You're the most important thing in my life. I love you more than you'll ever know." Hunter whispered in my ear as our heads connected together on the porch.

"I love you more than anything in this world." I kissed him softly before we both departed inside. Brooke was awake and making breakfast. She sent me a wink as I went to get dressed.

I pulled on my boots and a pair of torn jeans. I threw on a white wife beater and my hat. I grabbed my shotgun and headed back out to the barn.

Hunter was already saddling up Starlight for me. I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He smiled at me from over his shoulder. I kissed him on the cheek and got on the horse. Brooke was already on Moonlight.

"I'll be waiting at Jim's." Hunter told me. "Be careful, my love." I smiled at him.

"Aren't I always?" He grinned at me before we took off galloping towards the lake.

"So how was last night?" Brooke asked me, as we both jumped over a thick log that had fallen.

"Amazing. I never felt anything like it before. He's my everything." She smiled at me. We reached the lake just as dawn was breaking. I ponied Moonlight as I got into a view that I could see everything.

"Don't miss." Brooke said, jokingly.

"I never do. I have your back." I smiled at her as she stepped out into the clearing. James appeared from the bushes.

"Brooke," He breathed. My anger boiled as I watched him.

"Asshole." Brooke acknowledged him. He scowled.

"You know why I had to do that to you!" He yelled, and started coming closer to her. I locked and loaded my shot gun. I aimed straight at him. His brother or whoever came out of the bushes behind him. I let two shots go. I hit straight on the spot each.

Both men fell to the ground. Brooke had jumped during the gun fire, as had Moonlight. I walked out into the clearing with the horses.

"So, it's finally over." I breathed. It was incredibly hard to believe I had just killed two men, but I would do it all over again. I jumped off of Starlight and pulled out my hunting knife.

I slit the bodies until it had looked like a mauling. Careful, not to get any blood on myself, I drug them into the water. They both sunk down to the bottom. I kicked them out to the middle.

"Boys, let this be warning. Don't play games with girls who can play better." I said, tipping my hat, and going and jumping on Starlight.

We galloped over to Jim's property. He stood outside, with a slick grin.

"Thank you for exercising my horses." He smirked, laughing. I laughed along with him and handed the two horses over. Hunter was waiting with my truck. Brooke and I both went and got in the bed. He turned it on, tipped his hat to Jim, and sped back to our ranch. I'm just glad all the drama is finally over, or at least I hope it is.

**Cliffy? The end? I'm not sure. Give me your thoughts! Sorry for late update. Been busy!**

**GVE**


	12. Bring it

**Chapter 12**

_Dear Diary,_

_July 20__th__, _

_It's been ten days since I've been married to my love, and the feelings are just so amazing. Hunter and I are just so perfect for each other. He understands me completely. He can handle me when I'm angry. He knows when something is wrong just by my posture. I love him more than anything in this entire world. He is my rock. He is what keeps me strong during the hard times. His voice is my comfort. His words are my wine. His touch is what I crave every moment of the day. He is such a great cowboy and an amazing solider. He was showing me some of the stuff he learned in Iraq. He is just the most amazing guy I could ever meet and I'm so glad that I did. If I would have never met him, my life would not be complete. Hunter is everything to me. I cannot wait to get our own house. I'm working on getting a job at this big ranch which I will get 15 dollars an hour. I'm hopeful that I get the job. Hunter applied to this bug extermination company which he'll get paid about 13 dollars an hour. Then, I'm also suppose to be getting a new horse. This one I hear is a wild thing. It is a quarter horse-mustang. He's 3 years old and a dark bay color. The Cullen's are staying for another 9 months. I'm excited to spend more time with them. We all get along very well. Well, it's time to go get the ranch ready for business. Talk to you later._

I shut my diary and placed it on my desk. I stretched my legs from being curled up in my chair. The morning light was coming through the window in my room. Hunter was laying on our bed, curled with the blankets around him. I smiled at him, musing to myself on how much I love him.

I stretched once more before pulling clothes out of my closet. I pulled on my blue camisole, dark washed jeans, my boots, and my hat. I leaned over Hunter, kissing him on the cheek, "Wake up love," I smiled as I whispered into his ear. Hunter smiled at me, placing his lips onto mine and giving me a good morning kiss. Hunter stretched, pulling me on top of him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good morning my sexy cowgirl." Hunter whispered into my ear. I kissed him softly, running my fingers through his brown shaggy hair. His hands were wrapped around my lower back, squeezing me to him. I slid my tongue into his mouth, deepening our kiss.

"I love you babe," I told him softly, "but I have work to be done." He pouted, and I smiled at him. I started to climb off of him, but he held me tighter to him. Suddenly, he flipped us over and he was on top of me.

"I know you have work to do, but I don't want to let you go." I smiled at him as he began to suck on my neck. I moaned, arching my back into him. Hunter grinned into my mouth, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his as his hands slid to my hips. I could feel his hands moving my hips and grinding them into his.

I smiled, slipping out from under him. Hunter pouted as I sauntered out of the door, shutting it behind me. That took a lot of effort to do, considering how much I was desiring him.

Charlie and Renee were setting the table for breakfast as I headed outside. I jumped into the back of the truck with all the feed while Emmett was in the driver's seat. I launched hay into the horse's feeding bins as we drove past their stalls. Emmett romped my truck over a small pile of horse shit, launching me up and almost out of the bed. I flipped him off in the mirror, cussing under my breath. He sped back down to the house, making me hold on or fly out.

"Asshole." I muttered as I jumped out of the truck and onto the ground. Emmett had on his big, cheeky, smile. I rolled my eyes as I headed inside, sitting down at the table for breakfast. Everyone was conversing of their dreams they had during the night and their plans for the day.

"Hey Pops, isn't the rodeo on Saturday?" I asked, reaching for a biscuit. Charlie nodded. "I guess the time has come for me to start training again." I smirked.

"What do you compete in?" Alice asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"I barrel race, rope, and sometimes I'll take a ride on a bronco. I also shoot, flag race, pick up race, and rein." All of the Cullen's eyes went wide when I gave them the list of my horse experience. "Rose, you want to do the pick up race with me?" Rosalie's eyes sparkled when I asked her if she wanted to join. She nodded.

"What exactly is the pickup race?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"It's where I run at a gallop down to where my partner's standing, and they swing onto the horse, and I run back. The person with the fastest time and cleanest run wins." I explained, taking a bite of bacon and eggs.

Rosalie looked excited to be a part of her first rodeo. "I'm going to do team roping, so I'm going to need a partner." Hunter's hand shot up in the air. I smiled at him, nodding. "Boys, you can sign up for some bronco riding, calf wrestling, steer tying, or bull riding." I could feel the testosterone in the room raise up to a higher level.

"Who you going to rope off Bells?" Renee asked, passing the eggs down the table. I shrugged.

"I'd want to take Jackson, but he's a bit out of shape since the colic, and he's my number one horse. Angel and I are going to do barrels. I'll take Bee. Hunter's going on Tee, I hope." I said, finishing my juice. Bee is my quarter horse, which I've won a lot on. Tee is a massive rope horse. I tipped my hat after finishing to help clean the kitchen. We all headed outside. The Cullen's and my parents went to wait by the arena, while Hunter and I got Tee and Bee. Knowing Charlie, he was getting a steer ready in our portable chute. I threw my prized champion won saddle onto Bee. He pinned his ears back and kicked out his foot. I saddled him up, cleaned his feet, tied his mane into braids, and grabbed the bit.

"Bee, don't start. I know it's been awhile since I've rode you, but you better not pull any shit." I said while putting on his leg wraps. I grabbed my reins and hopped up onto Bee. He bucked once and we did a tight circle. After the one buck, he was fine.

Hunter followed me on Tee. I entered the shoot and began to get Bee excited. He pranced from inside our chute next to the steer. Charlie handed me my rope and Hunter his. The steer's chute opened and he ran out. Tee's and Bee's chutes opened and they took off at a fast gallop after the steer.

I was up in my saddle, swinging my rope and aiming for the heels, while I waited for Hunter to head. I caught the steer right on after Hunter headed it. I laughed for it had been awhile since I've roped.

"Damn, we got to do this more often." Hunter said, cantering to catch up to Bee. We did the run a few more times before getting off. Emmett got on Tee and Rosalie got on Bee. They cooled them out by walking around the arena while I went to saddle up the others I had to practice on.

Cochise, a dun, 15 hand mounted shooter was tied at the hitching rail, and Hunter was saddling him for me. Dougal was tied next to Cochise. He is my reining horse. He's a good boy. Jess, a palomino, is my pickup race horse. She has never bucked, kicked, bit, or anything naughty since the time I've owned her. She is a sweet girl and fast. Barley, my flag race horse who is a buckskin, was tied on the opposite end of Cochise. He's an evil shit but very good at what he does.

Hunter and I saddled them all up and walked them to the arena. Others rode the ones that I was not using at the moment. I picked to work on shooting first. Alice was riding Dougal, Jasper was on Jess, and Renee was riding Barley, because he was being a shit.

Cochise and I lined up towards the targets. He took off towards them, excited. I shot at the first balloon and nailed it. It was the same way for the next four. Cochise was in a healthy sweat once we finished. Renee and I traded horses.

Charlie turned on the radio and Sideways by Dierks Bentley came on. I grinned as Barley pinned his ears. The flags were set up on the barrel posts. He bucked and Renee swore. My ass never came out of the saddle as I made him run laps for a couple minutes. I patted his neck before lining him in the box. He began to prance once he realized what we were doing.

"Dumbass." I laughed, cutting loose as we took off for the flags. I bent down, nearly hitting my head on the post, but picking up the flag. We raced to the other two. We finished with an alright time. We trained for a little while longer. I eventually got finished riding all of the horses and training them for the rodeo.

Hunter, Charlie, Renee, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Brooke, and I all headed into town in my truck to pick up some hay and to buy some stuff. Brooke and I were in the Ranchmen's Shop, looking at the knives and such. Bret, the owner, was watching us.

"So, Bella, are you going to be in the rodeo this year?" He asked, taking out the knife that I had my eye on.

"You know it, Bret. I'm taking those belt buckles, saddles, and hats!" I laughed, examining the knife. He grinned.

"Make us proud girl." I smiled and bought the knife. We all had decided to meet up at the steak house for lunch. Patsy sat us at our usual table. The restaurant was full of family. All our neighbors and friends are considered family.

Annie Oakley and her boyfriend Todd Smith were sitting behind us eating their lunch. Annie was only 15 when she got pregnant by Todd. They have been strong since then. I believe Charles, their son, is three now. We are really good friends. I was happy to see her.

I grimaced as I looked up and saw someone entering the restaurant. "Ugh, look what the bull shitted out." I gagged, looking at Karla Evans. She is a snooty, snotty, evil, boyfriend steeling, hoe bag. I cannot stand her. I lost the flag race and barrel race to her last year.

She strutted over to our table. Her eyes were on Hunter the entire time. I placed our entwined hands on top of the table.

"Bella, are you actually thinking about competing this year?" She asked, in her shrilly voice. I glared at her.

"I'm not just competing, I'm kicking your ass." I said, anger building inside me. She laughed, pointing to her belt buckle which she won last year. It was a large belt buckle with a lot of gold and shine on it. It had a barrel racer on it. I craved that belt buckle last year.

"That's what you said last year, and you obviously didn't win." She laughed. I glared harder at her. Everyone in the restaurant was watching the scuffle. Charlie gave me a warning look as I rose out of my seat. "Bella, save yourself the trouble, don't even enter. Your slow, mangy horses won't be able to compete anyway." I curled my fist at her words,

"Bring it, bitch." I said, giving her a shove. She shrugged it off, sauntering away.

"It's been brought, slut." She said, before sitting with her family at the table across the room. I glared at her, giving her the bird, before flopping back down into my seat. Hunter wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

"That girl is pure rotten." Renee said, glaring at the family. I nodded, rolling my eyes. The Cullen's all had curious expressions.

"She beat Bella in the rodeo last year and tried shacking up with Hunter like 8 times but failed and won't give up." Brooke explained bluntly to them. I gave her a look that basically said are you crazy.

Rosalie and Alice both glared over at her. I laughed from how much this family agrees on shit. We ate our lunch in peace. I knew that I would have to start training twice as hard if I wanted to kick that bitches ass.

**I know!**

**It's been forever since I've updated**

**I've just been super busy and it has been a crazy time.**

**I hope you like the new chapter**


	13. Get Off Of My Back

**Chapter 13 (Third Person POV)**

The back breaking sun was glaring right down onto the riding area. Bella galloped around the arena on Blackjack, driving him hard. She was testing to see which horse was the fastest. She narrowed it down between Blackjack, Barley, Tilly, and Angel. She knew that there was no way that Karla is going to beat her. Blackjack and Barley were competing for the flag race. Tilly and Angel are competing for barrel racing. Angel hit it faster than Tilly, so Bella was going to use him. Barley and Blackjack had the same run time each round she went.

**Bella POV**

I don't understand how difficult it is to pick a horse to run flags! The rattling a horse trailer pulling up to the ranch caught my attention. Bob Nash was sitting in the drivers seat. Charlie ran up to turnout and opened the long gate. The trailer was rattling seriously from the horse inside throwing a fit. Bob backed the trailer into the gate and Charlie threw open the trailer door. A wild horse flung himself out of the trailer. He was the one I was suppose to be getting. I opened the arena gate and galloped over there on Blackjack.

Scaring the shit out of Bob, I skidded to a stop in front of the turnout. "This is the new one, yeah?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's 3 years old. He's half quarter horse and half mustang and part thoroughbred. One of the wildest things I've seen yet. Gonna be a tall drink of water. He's gonna be a handful Bells." Bob said, watching the wild horse in the turnout.

"Now have I ever had a problem breaking a horse?" I laughed, patting Blackjack, one of the many horses I've broke. Bob laughed and patted Charlie on the back before getting in his truck. Charlie shut the turnout gate and watched the horse. He was a fast little shit. I pondered to myself. "I think I might have my new flag race horse." I grinned. Charlie muttered something like "she's crazy" under his breath.

I untacked Blackjack and put him in his stall. I grabbed an apple from the basket of treats and headed towards the turnout. I went through the gate and approached the horse softly.

"Hey love. No need to fright. Mama's here. It's okay. Just shh little boy." I whispered softly to him. "Do you want an apple?" I murmured. I held out the apple with my left palm towards the wild horse. He gave me an untrusting look and struck his paw out onto the ground. "No need for that." He charged me, but I moved out of the way quickly enough. "You're a wild little thing aren't you." I mused to myself as I lifted myself off from the dirt.

The horse ran wild. I stood in the middle, waiting for him to come back. I held the apple out generously. I let the horse work himself up. He finally started to come to me. He took the apple from my hand and shuffled it down quickly. I gently placed my hand on his face, showing him that it was okay to trust me. I smiled at him. "You need a name boy." His breathing relaxed as did his body structure. "Buck suits you." He whinned at me and I laughed. I softly ran my hand along his neck. As I walked away from him, he followed. "I don't see how your that wild, but then again, you trust me already." I grabbed a halter off of the side of the turnout gate. I slowly held it out to Buck. He sniffed it. I placed the lead rope slowly around his neck, showing him that it was okay. His eyes showed fear. I slowly and gently tightened the rope halter around his face. He pulled back, taking off with me holding onto the lead rope.

"Fuck!" I muttered to myself as I was dragged along in the dirt. I could feel my stomach, arms, legs, and basically every part on my body being scratched up. Buck finally stopped and I got up from the dirt. I patted his neck softly, showing him that it was ok. "Little shit." I hummed as I walked him around in the turn out.

After a hour of halter breaking, I led him to an empty stall. I took off his halter and he dashed into the stall, kicking me in the process. Buck threw his upper lip up in an laughing manner at me. I held my thigh for a second before locking his stall and throwing a flake of Bermuda in.

I sat down on the glider outside the house. I groaned from being sore already. My arms were all scratched up as was my stomach. My thigh throbbed from where I was kicked. Hunter joined me on the glider. I softly laid down into his arms.

"Having fun with the new horse yet?" He asked humorously. I smirked at him.

"I'm going to train him to be my flag horse." Hunter gave me a look that said I was insane. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, crazy" I smiled at him once more before I got up. I groaned as I did so. Hunter followed me into our bedroom and I changed into some basketball shorts and one of Hunter's t-shirts. Hunter jumped into his boxers and laid down on the bed, opening his arms to me. I crawled into them and groaned as I did, the pain hitting me hard. Hunter rubbed my back tenderly as I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. The sun came in through the window in my room as I slowly changed. My body was scraped and scratched, but it didn't bother me too much. What can I say, I'm tough. I could see Hunter out on the tractor, doing yard work.

I headed down to the stables. I grabbed the same halter and got Buck out of his stall. He was real green when the tractor came around. I tied him at the hitching rail, giving him a treat as I grabbed a groom box. I held the brush out to him slowly, and he pulled back hard.

"Shhhh love, it's okay." I soothed him, stroking along his neck, calming him down. I stroked him with the brush. "That feels good doesn't it, Buck?" He whinnied in response. I finished brushing him off. I groomed him, repeating the same process with the soothing, and then showing him it was ok.

I grabbed the saddle pad and slowly started to put it on his back. He bucked, kicked, and pulled back. I finally got it on his back after showing him it was alright. I threw my saddle up onto him quickly, not wanting to take any of him attitude. He repeated his actions. I calmed him again. I did the breast collar as Hunter walked up, leaving some space between himself and Buck.

"Hey babe." I said as I put splint boots on Buck. Buck was being antsy as fuck as I went along with this, but I kept soothing him with treats and a tender hand.

"You're crazy." He mustered, laughing as Buck struck out his back foot. I smirked back towards him as I got the tie down and noseband out. Grabbing the bridle, which had a soft snaffle on it, I slipped off Buck's halter and had the bit in his mouth so quick, he couldn't fathom it. I connected the tie down quickly. I pulled on my hat, my gloves, and my spurs. I tightened the synch, with Buck kicking out quite a bit. I calmed him down once more. I stretched his legs after what seemed like forever.

Hunter kissed me softly on my cheek, while following me to the round pen. "Get ready for a wild ride, love." He grinned, seeing the look in Buck's eyes. I laughed, not feeling nervous at all.

"It's not like I haven't fallen off before." I shut the round pen gate behind us. Everyone had lawn chairs lined up around the round pen, watching the show.

"Where's the popcorn?" Emmett asked sarcastically. I flipped him off. I took a deep breath as I prepared to mount Buck. He was getting restless. I calmed him quickly. Placing my foot in my left stirrup, and taking a hold of my reins, I swung myself onto Buck. I got my other stirrup in quickly as we started bucking.

"-Hawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Charlie hollered as I took control over Buck. My feet were planted as if they were cemented heels down in my stirrup. My ass never left the saddle as Buck took off bucking, crow hopping, and his attempted rear.

Taking one side of the reins, I pulled it behind my hip, making us do circle after circle. Buck started to give in after our 39th circle. I gently squeezed him with my calves, telling him to walk. He amazingly listened. We walked around for a bit.

I squeezed my calves again, but this time said trot. He started to buck again, and we did more circles. I attempted the trot again. I released pressure with my calves when he begin trotting. He was super smooth. "Whoa." I said, sitting back in my saddle, and lightly pulling on the reins. He slid to a stop from a trot. "Hell yeah!" I said, patting his neck. We walked once more before going into a canter. The bucking was repeated, and it took several tries to get it right. His canter was smooth and fast. His stop was great. He did well with pivoting. I rode for five hours, training non-stop. Buck was in a deep sweat when I was finished. He was a pretty damn good horse.

**Next couple of days:**

I put all my time and energy into training Buck. I've ran flags on him, and he does perfectly every time. Our fastest time is 8.4 seconds. Karla's fastest time is 9 seconds. I have that bitch beat.

I've been desensitizing Buck with cars, horns, people, hats, bull, and just about everything you could find at a rodeo. He's a real good horse. The rodeo is in three more days. Buck came in on Sunday, untrained, now he is one hell of a trained horse. I'm pretty satisfied with myself.

"So, we're taking Angel for barrels, Dougal for reining, Cochise for mounted shooting, Jess for the pick up race, Bee and Tee for roping, and Buck for the flag race, correct?" Renee asked me, sitting down on the bale of hay with me. I nodded.

"Also, whoever else wants to bring their horse to enter and whatnot." I shrugged, looking at the Cullen's to see if they wanted to compete in anything.

"I'd like to try the barrel racing on Barzona." I nodded. Renee wrote down Barzona's name on the piece of paper she had all the others written on. The others didn't want to bring their horse. Rosalie was my partner in the flag race. Emmett and Jasper we're going to ride the broncos. Edward was going to take a bull ride. Hunter was roping with me. The rodeo was looking to be a good one!

**I know! That was a long wait for an update.**

**Whatever though :D**

**Things are going good in life.**

**Theme song for this chapter: Get off of my back: Spirit soundtrack**

**Love GVE**


	14. Rodeo

**Rodeo Day!**

I awoke before dawn broke. Hunter had his arms wrapped around me in a vice tight grip. I smiled softly to myself, stroking his hair. The rodeo started at noon. We still had to give all the horses that were going a bath, groom them, and braid them. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all needed to get a vest for their bronco rides and bull ride. The prizes in this rodeo were good. The prizes were mostly the same: 500 dollars for every event won, and a belt buckle for each event. This would be the last year Karla took any money or belt buckle from me.

"Baby, I love you." Hunter's soft voice whispered while placing a tender kiss on my head. I smiled softly, running my fingers through his messy brown hair.

"I love you too, honey." Hunter smiled and squeezed me tighter. "We need to start getting ready, lovie." Hunter groaned in protest. I giggled, placing my finger to his lips to silence him.

"You can't escape my grip." He teased, holding onto me tighter. I laughed softly and squirmed in his arms, trying to wiggle my way out.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Hunter, you're hurting me!" I squealed. Hunter quickly let go of me, shooting upright in the bed, holding my face in his hands. His eyes were full of love and concern.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean-" I cut him off with a kiss, and wiggled out from beneath him. He looked at me, dumbstruck.

"Gotcha." I giggled. Hunter laughed, flopping down onto the bed with exasperation.

"You tricky girl." He groaned, stretching in the bed. I laughed and headed for the closet. I pulled out my rodeo clothes. I have a short sleeve, red and black plaid button down shirt, with a white camisole to go underneath. I got out my flashy jeans with all the jewels, which also flared at the bottom. My belt was all jeweled out, as was the buckle I had won two years ago. At rodeos, its believed that the more "bling" you have, the more important you are. It also is that the more jewels means the better you'll do. It's just a myth, but everyone here in Montana likes to follow it.

I was finished changing while Hunter was barely pulling his clothes out. I knew he was going to look very handsome and sexy today. He always does when he gets all dressed up. Well hell, he looks good all the time in my eyes. I smiled at him while I headed to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. My brown hair was curled and my makeup was flawless by the time I left the bathroom. I let out a low whistle at Hunter when I saw him.

"Hey there good lookin'," I teased, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and laying my head on his back. Hunter laughed. He looked very handsome in his black, Jack Daniels button down shirt and his tight Wrangler jeans. His belt was also blinged out.

"I believe you're talking about yourself now." Hunter laughed, turning around to face me. He smiled down at me, his hand cupping my cheeks. I stretched on my tip toes and met his lips with mine. Every time we kiss, a rush of electricity is sent throughout my entire body. Hunter smiled into the kiss, grabbing my black hat and putting it on my head. "C'mon cowgirl, we got some ass to kick." He grinned, taking my hand and leading me out to the barn.

Renee already had the horses bathed and she was just waiting for them to try. Charlie had taken Jasper, Emmett, and Edward into town to get their vests and mouth guards. Hunter use to bull ride, and it made me scared as hell. I flipped the radio on as I walked by it. "Sideways" by Dierks Bentley came on. I started singing along as I groomed Angel.

By the time the guys got home, the horses were ready to go. We had already started loading them in our custom stock trailer. The guys were all decked out in long sleeve shirts, Wranglers, boots, and hats. They cleaned up pretty damn good. Rosalie and Alice both had on plaid shirts with camisoles underneath like me, and Levi Strauss jeans, with their boots and hats. I finished loading up Buck and shut the trailer door.

"Ready to kick some ass today?" Charlie asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I gave him a big grin and answered him with a "yee-haw."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Renee hollered, jumping into my truck. Charlie got in the drivers seat while all of us kids rode in the bed of the truck.

"Hold onto your hats!" Brooke warned, grabbing her hat as Charlie took off down the road. Alice's hat came flying off her head and landed in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" She swore. I laughed, jumping out of the truck and rushing back to get the hat.

"Hurry up crazy ass!" Brooke hollered, waving her arms at me. We use to always have to do this when we'd lose our hats. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to the truck, and barely reached the trailer. I hoisted myself onto the back of the trailer and made my way up to the bed. Alice took her hat from me.

"Thanks." She said, putting it back on her head and holding onto it. I laughed and leaned into Hunter's comforting arms.

"God, your one crazy motherfucker." Emmett laughed, putting his arm around Rosalie. I shrugged. This caused a laugh from all of us.

"She's my crazy girl." Hunter said lovingly. I smiled at him softly. Charlie opened the back window so we could hear the radio. I laughed at the song playing.

"What station is it on?" Brooke laughed, realizing the song. Alice, Rosalie, Brooke, and I all exchanged a mischievous look. The boys all got wide eyes as we started to sing along with the song.

_California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot We'll melt your Popsicle Oooooh oh oooooh_

Instead of singing "California girls" we changed it to "Montana Girls." The guys stared at us as we all broke down in laughter.

"Charlie, what the hell are we listening to?" Jasper hollered into the window. All you saw was Charlie give him the finger. I laughed. He changed the station over to a country one. The ride to the rodeo grounds was pretty much left in a comfortable silence after that. The mood was light and cheerful.

We pulled into the rodeo grounds and parked over by the competitors station. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all headed up to the sign in booths. Brooke, Hunter, Renee, Rosalie, Alice, and I unloaded the horses and tied them up to the trailer. The rodeo was already off to a good start. There were tons of people here this year. It was big every year, but this was the biggest I've ever seen it. There were kids and people everywhere, enjoying themselves. Kids were playing in bouncing pins. There were people riding the mechanical bull. There was plenty of little shops set up with clothes and trinkets for sale. The sun beat down on this little patch of Heaven in Montana.

Alice, Rosalie, Hunter, and I headed over to the sign in booths to meet up with Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Erin Robbins was behind the sign in booth. I've known her for as long as I could remember. She smiled at me warmly. "You wining this year?" She asked me with a chuckle.

"Yes ma'am." I said, marking my name on all the events I was signed up for. She smiled at me.

"I know you can do it, Bella." She said, handing me my number. She gave Alice her number, and Hunter also. "You're wedding was beautiful, by the way." She hummed. Hunter wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at her.

"Bella is the reason why it was beautiful." He said, smiling at me. My heart felt as if it was going to combust right there. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Erin smiled at us, and motioned us off for the next check ins to mark their spots. We walked through the rodeo grounds, visiting old friends and looking in the shops.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The voice made me groan. Karla stood behind us, in all her bitchy glory. Her hat had the tiara on it from her win last year. She had the equivalent amount of jewels as I did.

"I knew you were conceited, but I didn't think you talked to yourself about yourself too." I sneered, giving her a dirty look. My eyes narrowed as she laughed. Hunter pulled me closer to him, putting his arm farther around my waist.

"Hunter, baby, can I get a kiss when I win?" She asked him, playfully puckering her lips. My anger shot up like a bull in the chute. I pulled myself out of Hunter's arms and walked over to her.

"Listen bitch!" I barked angrily. "Hunter is my husband! He doesn't want your STD covered pussy!" I hollered, causing many people to turn around. The people that knew me, already knew what it was about. My fists clenched as I tried to contain myself from punching her.

"Just be prepared to eat my dust." Karla threatened as she and her posse walked off. I gave her the bird as I walked back to Hunter.

"I was just waiting for you to punch her in her arrogant face!" Rosalie exclaimed, sending glares off in the direction Karla went. I breathed hard into Hunter's chest, wrapping my arms around him.

"Breathe baby." He murmured into my hair. I let out a long exasperated sigh. Brooke came running over to us.

"C'mon! We need to get them saddled up! It starts in fifteen minutes!" She rushed out quickly. We all ran back over the to the trailers. The event schedule went like this:

_1st: Reining_

_2nd: Mounted Shooting_

_3rd: Team Roping_

_4th: Pick Up Race_

_5th: Bronco Riding_

_6th: Bull Riding_

_7th: Mutton Busting(sheep riding for kids)_

_8th: Flag Race_

_9th: Barrel Race_

I quickly got Dougal saddled up and ready to go. Hunter walked over with me by the entrance gate for the reining. I leant down and gave him a chaste kiss. He smiled at me and wished me good luck. I was the last to compete in this competition. Karla had no clue how to rein, so she wasn't a problem in this event. It was a freestyle rein, and whoever had the fastest and most creative run won the event.

"Let's welcome one of our very favorites!" The announcer, Jim Smith, hollered into the microphone. "She's been with us since she was a little girl. She ain't so little anymore. She's grown up, graduated, and got hitched! Let's welcome Bella Swan! Now known as Bella Johnson!"

I headed into the arena at a walk on Dougal. The pattern I completed was very complex and hard to follow. The judges gave me a score of straight tens. I won in the reining. My smile must have been huge as I rode out of the arena. Hunter pulled me into his arms off of Dougal. He hugged me tightly, his face shining with happiness.

"Way to go baby!" He said, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, returning all his passion. Many people congratulated me as we walked back to the trailer together, hand in hand. I traded Dougal for Cochise as the Mounted Shooting was getting ready to start. Hunter gave me another kiss before I got on Cochise. He was super excited.

"Alice, hand me the earplugs." I asked her, pointing to the little yellow box sitting on the side of the trailer. She tossed them to me. I put two in my own ears, and placed two inside Cochise's.

Karla was glaring at me from her side of the arena. I was thankful I got the opposite gate from her, because I would have killed her if I had to be with her. I was last up in the Mounted Shooting. I watched Karla's run closely, noticing at what points she faltered, and when she did really good. She slipped up this year and forgot to load one of her guns. I laughed at her as she left the arena. The pattern of the balloons was memorized into my mind. I knew exactly what balloon to shoot first and the pattern to take. Jim welcomed me back into the arena.

I tore off at the balloons, slinging my gun as Cochise hauled ass. I hit each balloon on the dot, and made all the turns tight. I finished my run with a slide stop at the gate. "I think we have our winner!" Jim said into the microphone. I grinned and waved at the cheering crowd. Hunter met me at the fence again, pulling me off of Cochise and into his arms. I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"You are doing so good today love!" He exclaimed, pulling me closer to him. We headed back to the trailer together.

"Well, you're my good luck charm." I smiled at him. Hunter tipped his hat to me. I laughed at his silliness and jumped onto Bee. Hunter got on Tee. It was fortunate for us that both Bee and Tee like each other. The horses walked closely together, allowing Hunter and I to hold hands. Team roping was another event that Karla wasn't entered in.

Many people went before Hunter and I. It turned out that we were last in this event too. I held onto my vibrant pink rope tightly with my gloved hand. Hunter had a dark red rope that he was practicing swinging around his head. We loaded up on each side of the portable chute for the steer to come out. I was heeling and Hunter was heading. If he missed, I didn't rope. If I missed, we wouldn't win. Jim's voice came on the microphone again.

"Next up we have Hunter and Bella Johnson! The newly wed couple!" The steer raced out of the chutes and when the flag dropped, both Hunter and I raced after it. Bee and Tee were on their A game today. Hunter swung his rope fast and with power as he launched it towards the steer's horns. He caught them straight on. My rope moved quickly with the speed of my hands as the steer cut left and I tossed it towards the feet. I pulled back on the rope and caught both feet in it. Hunter and I both gave out a loud "yee-haw!". "The best time we've had yet! 7.4!" Jim announced proudly and loudly. Hunter and I shared a kiss in the middle of the arena, receiving a big aww from the crowd.

"Hell ya!" Emmett congratulated us as we made our way out of the arena. So far with the wins we have been receiving, it puts us at 1,500 dollars. This year will be one of our biggest wins yet. I gave Emmett a high five as I jumped from Bee to Jess. Rosalie climbed on behind me.

"Good luck Rosie!" Emmett cheered, coming over and giving his love a big kiss. Rose smiled at him and stroked his hair. Hunter did the same for me. I kicked Jess off in the way of the arena. Karla and her little cousin were before us in this event.

"I don't see what that bitches problem is." Rosalie muttered, glaring at Karla. We were stuck on the same side of the arena this time. Karla came over to us with her large quarter horse, Jackal.

"Prepared to lose?" She asked in the high pitched girly voice. I gave her the finger and turned Jess to point her ass at Karla.

"Up yours bitch." Rose snapped. Karla was clearly threatened by Rosalie's good looks. "After Bella and all of us kick your ass in the events, watch your back in the parking lot. I'm going to be sure to have a fistful of your hair."

"Whatever you say, slut." Karla muttered, moving her horse away from us. Jim announced for Karla and her cousin to come get set up. She trotted off to the other side of the arena, dropping her cousin off on the ground and she ran back to the starting side. I prayed for a slow time for her. The gun shot went off and she tore off down to her cousin.

"Shit, she's going fast." Rose said, nervously. I looked back at her and saw the concern on her face.

"Don't worry. With as short as her cousin is, it's gonna add on a couple seconds. Plus, Jess is a lot faster than her horse." I told her, reassuringly. Rose nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the stop clock. Karla finished with a time of 10.4 seconds. I bit my bottom lip nervously, just hoping we'd beat her time. Jim called for Rose and I to get set up in the arena. I took off and dropped Rosalie off at the far side of the arena, and walked back to the starting side, conserving Jess's energy.

Before the shot went off, I got Jess excited. When the gun fired, Jess and I took off like a bat out of hell. This was the fastest I've ever seen Jess move. I made it to Rosalie in about four or five seconds. She jumped on easily and we tore off back to the start point. Rosalie held onto me for dear life. We crossed the start point and both almost broke our necks looking at the clock. It read 9.8. I let out a scream of victory and gave a steaming Karla the bird. Jim congratulated us and ushered us out of the arena. There was a small intermission while they prepared the broncos and bulls.

"Fuck yes!" Rose laughed as we walked back to the trailer. Emmett pulled her off of Jess from behind. She was full of giggles as he covered her in kisses. Hunter grabbed me off of Jess and tied her up.

"Your on fire today baby!" He said, holding me close to him. I smiled and kissed him fiercely. Hunter grinned a sultry smile at me. We stood while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward prepared for their rides.

"Good luck guys. Remember chin down, chest out, feet planted, and sit up on your rope." Hunter told Edward. "As for you two," He said looking at Jasper and Emmett. "Lean back and hold on for your lives." He laughed. "Oh ya, enjoy the ride." The three boys nodded. They headed off back behind the chutes to prepare their ropes on their bull and horses. Rose, Alice, Renee, Charlie, Brooke, Hunter, and I all headed over and jumped on the fence closest to the arena to watch. Brooke was going to record all the rides.

"I hope they are safe." Alice mused, nervously. I hugged her with one arm.

"They will be. My boys back their know how to take care of them riders." I said, nodding my head towards the bull fighters, and some of my friends that help out back there. Alice calmed down a bit, trusting my words. First out of the chutes would be Emmett, then Jasper, then the rest of the bronco riders.

"Let's give a welcome to our first time bronco rider, Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie screamed so loud I thought my ear drum was going to shatter. "Seems like he brought his fans with him today," Jim chuckled, looking down at us from his stand. The chute gate swung open and the horse bucked out of it like it was on speed. Emmett stayed on for a couple of big bucks, but around 5 seconds he fell off. The horse almost kicked him but he rolled out of the way. Rosalie ran to meet him at the gate, concern all over her face. The crowd applauded Emmett loudly. He gave a thumbs up as he walked out of the arena.

"Good ride!" Some cowboy hollered at him. Emmett thanked him as he took off the vest and helmet and gave them to Jasper. Jasper quickly put them on, heading up to his chute.

"Good luck baby!" Alice screamed out, clapping her hands. I laughed and let out a loud whistle for Jasper. He had a horse named Oreo Slam.

"Let's welcome another first timer! This is Emmett Cullen's little brother, Jasper Cullen!." Alice let out another loud scream and cheered for her man. The chute gate swung open and the horse came at least three feet off the ground with the first buck. Jasper was determined to stay with him. I could see how tightly Jasper was holding onto the rope. The buzzer rang for eight seconds and the cowboy life savers came and pulled him off of the bucking horse. Jasper threw his hands up in the air for celebration. "Score is real good!" Jim exclaimed. "This puts Jasper in first place so far with at 76.8!" We all let out loud screams for Jazz. Many more bronco riders passed, but none did pass Jasper's score.

Now Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Renee, Charlie, Brooke, Hunter, and I sat on the fence while we watched Edward tie down onto his bull. He rosined his rope and got it hot. "Remember Ed, mind in the middle!" Hunter yelled out. Edward gave him a nod, signaling that he heard him. The bull was named Chop Shop. Brooke screamed as the gate opened and the bull bucked out. Edward was off within three bucks and four seconds. He hit the ground so hard, I felt it.

"You okay son?" Jim asked him, peering down at Edward, who laid still on the ground. I heard Brooke's breath catch in her throat. The bull fighters ran over to Edward, who was slowly getting up. The crowd applauded with joy and cheered him on as he walked out of the arena. Brooke left us to go meet Edward and check on him.

The rodeo clowns started getting the sheep organized in the chutes for the kids to ride. Hunter and I headed back to the trailer while the rest stayed to watch the mutton busting. Karla was standing near the trailer, holding my saddle in her hands. I ran up to her, shoving her to the ground and snatching my saddle out of her hands.

"What the fuck do you think your doing bitch?" I yelled at her, kicking dirt into her face. Karla coughed and spit, getting the dirt out of her mouth. "Your ass is mine, hoe." I hollered, before heading back to the trailer and putting my saddle on Buck. Buck was calm as hell. I knew I had him trained well enough to kick Karla's horses ass. I got Buck all tacked up and ready to go for the flag race. Hunter pinned me against the side of the trailer next to Buck, taking me by surprise.

"Calm down." He breathed softly on my cheek. I pulled his head down to kiss me. Our lips slid together, matching like two puzzle pieces that go together. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. I sighed, laying my head on his chest. I could hear Jim announce that it was time for the flag race. Hunter grabbed my butt for some motivation. I giggled and jumped onto Buck. Buck sneezed, signaling that he was ready to go.

We headed over to the entrance gate. Karla was first out, and I was last. I sent death glares towards her, and I patted Buck's neck. She got the time of 8.5. I swallowed nervously. Buck's fastest time had been 8.4. I'd die if this bitch beats me. She gave me a little wink as she walked past me. 8 more riders went and did the flag race. None of them even came close to the 8 second mark. My heart beat fast in my heart as Jim announced Buck and I.

The gate opened, and Buck and I took off like we were on fire. I was kicking him hard and pushing him to his limit. He turned smooth and ran back for home after making it around the third flag. We were going so fast that it didn't even feel like all four of his feet were hitting the ground together. It felt like he was leaping through the air. We slid to a stop right before hitting the fence. My heart raced as I looked up to the stop clock.

Pure joy filled me when I looked at the time. It read 7.9. "YEEEE-HAWWW!" I hollered, jumping off of Buck and loving on him. The crowd was giving me a standing applause. Karla was fuming. "I'm so proud of you Buck!" I said to the horse that looked at me with big brown eyes. He whinnied, raising up on his back legs in a celebratory rear. I laughed, walking the horse to the entrance gate. Karla met me there.

"Well, we still have the barrel race to go, bitch." She said, clearly worried. I gave her the finger and walked back to the trailer. Everybody was standing, cheering for me as I walked up with Buck. Emmett and Jasper pulled me onto their shoulders, throwing their fists into the air. People were cheering all around me. It was a dream come true. I finally put that bitch where she belongs.

"Saddle up.." Renee began, tears of joy filling her eyes. I smiled at my mother, giving her a tight hug.

"And Giddy Up." We both shared a smile and a hug. Everyone was full of happiness and joy.

The celebration couldn't last long because I had to get on Angel for the barrel race. I knew we were going to win this one too. I could see that Karla was having problems trying to get her horse to calm down and cooperate. Angel bucked a little bit while walking to the entrance, but after I slapped him on his butt a couple times, he was perfect.

Karla knocked over two barrels during her run. I laughed as she walked past me with her head down. I knew that Rose was still going to want to kick her ass after the rodeo. I had no problem joining in on that. Angel and I hit the barrels hard, and ran at our fastest time ever. It was 15.4 when we finished. I threw my hat into the air, celebrating the win. It felt as if I was flying. Joy filled me to the top.

"Well, it is quite clear who the winner of the rodeo this year is!" Jim announced, throwing me the tiara and flowers. I grinned at the crowd, waving. This year we won 3,500. It was enough to build the house that I wanted. My entire being was overjoyed.

"Your so amazing!" Hunter exclaimed, pulling me from Angel and cradling me in his arms, bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion, it nearly knocked him down.

"I'm only amazing because I have you." His smile made my heart soar. We shared another kiss while holding onto each other for dear life. This had been the best rodeo of them all.

**THE END!**

**Just kidding! It's not even close to being over!**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been going to college, trying to get my degree in Equine Science. I've also just been busy raising my two daughters. One of them is turning 9, and the other is turning 2! I've just been crazy busy, but I will try and update as often as I can.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love,**

**GVE!**


	15. Enlisted

**Yes, I know it's been forever! Please don't hate me! There is a very good explanation at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I could hear my heart beat ring loud in my ears as we all celebrated the win from the rodeo. It has been so long since we have had a win like this. I was so thankful that my new brothers and sisters were able to join in on this one. Charlie had splurged and got a ton of alcohol, which was very out of character for him. Renee had drank more than I had seen her drink in years. She never was the drinking type. We started a big bonfire in celebration of the win. Alice and Rose danced around the fire in their drunken happiness, shouting to the heavens. Jasper and Emmett were having a very competitive battle of who drink more beer. Brooke and Edward were cuddling by the bonfire, whispering to each other. Hunter held in his arms as I lost myself in the flames, thinking over the events of the day. My heart was over flowing with happiness from the win. All I had wanted in the last few years is to put that bitch in her place and show her who really dominated around here. That's the least she deserved from her not so subtle advances on my husband. She also deserved the very painful beating she got in the parking lot after the rodeo was over. I chuckled silently, remembering the scared look on her face when Rosalie ripped a chunk of her hair out. I believe Jasper was recording the entire fight.

These people- Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice had become my family in the months that they had been here. It feels like its been so long that they've been living with us, but it had only been about 4 and a half months. I was thankful that they still had a lot more time here. My heart would ache when it was time for them to return to the high class life. I wonder how they'll adapt back to living in luxury? Will they even want to? When I first met them, I never thought they'd survive a week here without a cell phone, but they've proved me so wrong. They are the best people that I know. My heart swelled with happiness thinking about my new brothers and sisters. I would miss them so much when they had to leave. Hunter's arms around my waist pulled me out of my thoughts. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him. The others had taken their drunk selves to their rooms. I knew there would be very bad hangovers in the morning.

"When do we start building?" He asked, twirling a piece of my air absentmindedly in his fingers. I sighed, thinking over the start dates. I was going to hire some contractors and builders to do it, because we weren't _that _good. Sunday seemed like a good day to start building. The sooner it was started, the sooner I could have my dream house.

"Tomorrow." Hunter nodded. He drunkenly put out the fire as I waited for him on the porch of the house. He stumbled over to me and I grabbed his arm to help him keep balance. Truth was that I was in no better shape then him. It is a miracle that we made it to our room unscathed. Sleep was a welcome visitor.

**Morning**

The builders arrived too early in the morning for my liking. The pounding in my head wasn't just the sound of their hammers. Even though they were building across the creak, sound traveled so easily in such an open place. I groaned as I groggily got out of bed, my head pounding. Hunter was still sleeping, his arms stretched out where I had just been. The morning feed would be a pain in the ass with this hangover. I decided to cowgirl up and head out to do the chores in my pajamas and boots. Jackson was happy to see me with his food. He whinnied loudly as I dropped the food in his stall. I mucked almost all the stalls out and filled all the water buckets. It was almost eleven when I finished, just like any other day. Everyone was still asleep, even Charlie, which was odd. Around noon, Renee emerged from the house. She hardly ever drank, and boy did she look like hell. Her face was a queasy green color and she swayed uneasily. I rushed over to her side quickly.

"Are you okay, Mom?" I asked, worried. I grabbed the closes bucket I could fine and held it out for her, trying not to gag. Renee really shouldn't drink anymore. Every time she does, we usually draw straws to see who has to be the victim of her puke bucket. I'd definitely need a shower after this. I helped her back into the house and onto the couch. Some color started returning to her face as she curled into a ball on the leather couch. Charlie moseyed his way out into the living room a little while later. He was in much better condition than Renee. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, bringing it back to her. She took it eagerly. Satisfied that Charlie had things under control, I went to wake up my sleeping husband.

Hunter had a pillow in his arms, holding it close. I giggled quietly to myself at the adorable man. I crawled on top of him, softly kissing his cheek. He groaned, rolling so he was flat on his back. I kissed my way along his jaw line, and stopped at his lips, smiling.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night, mine was wonderful with you by my side." I grinned as I sang the soft song, finishing by giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled into our kiss and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I sighed with content, laying my head on his chest. Right here, being in his arms is my world. He meant more than anything in this world to me, and I don't know how I'd ever make it without him. He's my rock to lean on and the one I could always go to. When we were apart, I felt like I was trying to breathe without lungs, trying to think without a brain, trying to live without a heart. He completes me in everyway humanly possibly.

"I love being able to wake up and see your gorgeous face, baby." He whispered, running his hand through my hair. My stomach filled with butterflies from his sweet words. Mischief overcame me and I started jumping up and down on him. He laughed at my excitement.

"They started building today." I squealed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him with my own excitement. A smile lit up his face which in turn lit up my heart.

"When will they finish it?" He asked, pulling me close to settle my jumping.

"By the end of the week. It reminds me of 'Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'." I giggled as Hunter shook his head with amusement. "Now all we need is Ty Pennington!" He rolled his eyes with humor.

"Everyone is super hung over, huh?" He said, rubbing his head. I leaned over to the bedside table and handed him a Gatorade and Tylenol. He smiled gratefully as he took them.

"Yeah, I helped Renee." He grimaced, knowing the torture of holding Renee's puke bucket. She had never been good at handling her liquor. Hunter had been the lucky victim one time. I was still in my pajamas and felt gross from being hung-over and finished with chores. The horses wouldn't need a good work out for a couple of days from all the hard work at the rodeo. Unwillingly, I left the bed to go shower, leaving a pouting Hunter behind.

The warm water beads soothed my sore body. The rodeo had really done a number on me. I didn't notice them before, but I had bruises on my calves from how tight I was squeezing the horses. My hands were bruised from all the movement they endured yesterday. I was use to the numbing pain it brought along. Horses had been my life for so long. I couldn't picture who I would be if I didn't have Jackson, or any other horse for that matter. I nearly screamed bloody murder when I felt a hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. Hunter was standing naked, behind me in the shower. I grinned at him. What was this boy up to? Didn't he know Charlie would kill him if he found him in here with me?

"What are you doing?" I asked as he shut the shower door behind him. He had a playful grin upon his face.

"Well, I feel the need to shower just as much as you do." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. The feeling sent tingles up and down my spine. His body was hot against mine, and we slid together even more perfectly from being so slippery.

"Well, let me help you with that." I smiled to myself, grabbing the bar of soap and turning to face him. His eyes were filled with love and lust. I began running the bar all over his body, rubbing the soap around with my hands. He kissed me passionately, pushing me up against the shower wall. My head was spinning from all the amazing feelings soaring through my body. I quivered with pleasure as Hunter lifted me up to wrap my legs around him. The room was filled with steam, and I don't believe it was from the shower alone.

**End of the week:**

The house looked like a dream come true. The workers built it to my exact specifications, even carving a 'B' and a 'H' into the wooden deck. The workers had known me my entire life, and charged me fairly cheap for all the amazing work. The house was a fairly large wooden house with a deck that wrapped all the way around. The windows were a French style that fit perfectly with the wood. The roof was a dark green, blending in with the trees behind the home. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were a crème color and the floor had oak wood paneling. There was a huge fireplace in the living room with a mantel above it. The kitchen was spacious and had a huge island in the middle of it. There was two guest bedrooms, which also had the same creme colored walls, but instead of wood, they had fuzzy brown carpet. Our bedroom had the same colored walls and carpet, but it has a sliding glass door which opened to the Montana sky behind us. It was my dream home. I couldn't hug the workers enough. Hunter and I just had to move in our furniture and appliances, which they graciously offered to help us with. When everything was in perfect place and to my liking, I cried. My life was falling in to place just like it was meant to be.

Charlie and Renee had allowed Carlisle and Esme to build a house on their land because how much their kids were loving it here. Their house was much bigger and elegant than mine, but that didn't bother me. I knew that was Esme's thing. She loved to draw blueprints and make everything spot on perfect. They were placed just west of us, in another open clearing with a beautiful view. Their kids were so excited that they would be living here. Alice was bouncing off the walls to show her parents all the skills she learned. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Brooke was excited to meet Edward's parents. They took a liking to her, but how couldn't they? Brooke was one of the most loveable people. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward were enrolling in the community college this September. Jasper and Emmett had gotten jobs working in the city. Brooke was living as an on call vet. For once, it felt like there was no drama and everything was going how it should be.

Until that one phone call…

_December 15__th_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. Hunter was out with the boys, celebrating Edward and Brooke's engagement. The girls were sitting in my living room, giggling over a bottle of wine and chick flicks.

"Hello, is this Isabella Johnson?" My heart fluttered every time I was called by my new name. After all these months together, I still haven't gotten use to my new name. The man on the phone had a deep voice. He sounded very strict and mean looking.

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?" I said into the phone while leaning against the archway, watching the movie that Alice had put on. It was called 'Dear John', if I'm not mistaken.

"This is General Gunner calling to report that Hunter Johnson is being drafted out back to Iraq for a twelve month tour." My heart shattered into a million pieces as I dropped to the ground. "Hello?" I struggled to find my voice, afraid at how it would sound.

"When?" I managed to whisper. My hands were trembling, and I had gotten the attention of my sisters.

"December 26th." The day after Christmas? Our first Christmas married? My mind was struggling to keep all my thoughts coherent.

"I'll tell him." I heard him say goodbye and the dial tone. I knew I couldn't hold back the lump in my throat or the tears in my eyes.

What if I lose him? My world turned black at the thought.

**YAY for another chapter! I know you guys probably hate me for the cliff hanger, but it had to happen. I couldn't just ignore that he was enlisted and he came back never to leave again!**

**So big news: This is the original Golden Vampire Eyes. I had let a friend use my account to take credit for my writing, she was the one who had posted all previous authors notes, and the ones on my other stories about losing her parents, being raped, etc. But, I've been the one who has wrote the entire time, for every story, she severely lacked that talent. Now that I've taken control over my account again, I hope to get many more stories out, and I'm working on a few as it is now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review please.**

**Love,**

**GVE**


End file.
